Better Life
by Black Aeon
Summary: -COMPLETE-Faith is a rich 18 year old prom queen with a secret: She isn't the person who everyone thought she was. Different from 2 Fast and 2 Fine and its sequel. Please R and R! Han x OC
1. In A Nutshell

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, or 2 Fast and 2 Furious. I only own the the characters that you don't recognize. Also, if you read 2 Fast and Fine, and Gone In A Second, Mine In An Instant, this story is different from those two stories. This is a whole different story**.**

**PROLOGUE**

To want a better a better life, you would work hard to achieve your goals. But for me, wanting a better life isn't that easy. Wanting a better life was hard for me to achieve because I already had everything that a person would die to have. Expensive clothes, designer bags and shoes, exotic cars, humongous mansions, and of course, millions of money. But, as they say, money and materialistic things can't give you happiness. Or maybe that's just me. For me, my life is complicated because people expect me to be the type of person they think I should be. But what they don't know is, I have a secret. A secret that could change everyone's view and opinions. My life isn't what it seems. I live on the fast lane, and I'm not your normal average person. My name is Faith Kai Almazar, and this is my story.

First off, my last hasn't been Almazar in over 15 years. You see, when I was 3, my parents died in a car crash, leaving me all alone in custody with my drunk, abusive uncle for two years. For those whole two years, my life has been nothing but a living nightmare. When my uncle was sober, he was nice, kind, and caring, but when he was drunk, he was a whole different person. Then, one day, my whole life changed in an instant. When I was 5, my uncle came home so drunk, that he attacked me and then raped me. I was so scared, that I couldn't move a muscle. Then, I immediately smashed one of the beer bottles ontop of his head, rendering him unconcious. Then, my neighbor came in when he heard the noises. He was shocked to see the scene in front of him. After that, he called the cops and they helped me. Then, my uncle was sent to trial for abusing me and for raping me. I didn't remeber much except for the fact that my uncle would spend his whole life in jail without any probation. After that, Child Services sent me from Tokyo to Miami to start my life all over again. When I was 6, I was put up for adoption and was sent to live with this really nice man and his two children. When I met them, I was shocked to see that my foster father was the most richest man next to Bill Gates and Steve Hirsch. He was so sweet and kind and he accepted me for who I am, not judging me about my past or what happened. My father was Hiro Fuji, and his children were Yuki and Yoji. They treated me like family, making me feel like I actually belonged. After that, my whole life actually changed for the good. That was, everything was great until my dad fell in love.

It was my 14th birthday, and me, Yuki, Yoji, and some of my closest friends, were celebrating my birthday with a small party. My dad wasn't home yet because he said that he had to meet some people. Right when I was about to open my presents, my dad came home with the hugest surprise. There was this woman and girl standing next to him, smiling and holding hands. He then introduced them to us as Mary and Rachel Ann Christianson. Everything was going great until my father announced the most shocking news ever. He announced that Mary was going to be his _fiance_, and that Rachel Ann was my step-sister. After that, my whole world was turned upside down all over again. After the wedding, my life was becoming another living nightmare. Me, Yuki, and Yoji found out that Nary and Rachel Ann weren't as nice as they seemed to lead on. We found out that they were actually gold-diggers that married our father for his money. We hated them. We felt sorry because our father didn't know anything about this. We wanted to tell him, but we couldn't. Then, Mary made me become someone that I didn't want to be. She wanted me to be the most popular student, and become head cheerleader because her daughter was too retarded to pass history and math. For the rest of my four years, I became someone I wasn't, and some I didn't want to be. The rest as they say it, was history. Fun-fucking-tastic.


	2. Graduating and Moving

****

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, or 2 Fast and 2 Furious. I only own the the characters that you don't recognize. Also, if you read 2 Fast and Fine, and Gone In A Second, Mine In An Instant, this story is different from those two stories. This is a whole different story

**.**

The whole room was a perfect mirror of silence and peace, until it was disturbed and cracked by the sound of an annoying alarm clock. I softly groaned as I slammed my fist against the snooze button to shut it up. I softly sighed as I begrudgingly got out of bed and slowly trudged to the bathroom. I slowly took of my sleepwear and walked to the shower. I turned on the cold water for a few minutes, before turning on the hot water, heating myself up immediately. After 10 minutes of cleaning my hair and body, I turned off the shower, wrapped myself in a towel, dried myself off, and got out of the shower. I dried my hair the best I could, and hung my towel at the towel rack. I put on a black VS push up bra, and black boyshorts. I walked over to the sink, ran my hand over the fogged up mirror, and looked at my reflection. I softly sighed as I saw myself in the mirror: healthy pale complexion; pitch black eyes; slightly full lips; and short black "posh crop" hair where the back stopped slightly above my neck hairline, and the front stopped 2 inches evenly past my chin with chin length bangs half-framing, half-covering the left side of my face w/midnight blue tips, and full length, midnight blue highlights in my hair; 16 piercings: 7 piercings in each ear, a belly ring, and a tongue ring. I neatly combed my hair before I pursed my lips and turned away from the mirror, walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

I walked over to my full length mirror, and looked at all of my tattoo's, 16: Black, Seraphim-Angel Wings on my back,that start from my shoulders all the way down to my lower back; Black flames tattooed on both of my arms, starting at my wrists, all the way to my elbows; _Kairi_, tattooed on the inside of my right wrist; a barcode tattooed on the back of my neck; black/white and black/blue dragons wrapping around my right arm, starting from my shoulder all the way to above my elbow; _Kai_, tattooed in Japanese across my chest; _Faith_, tattooed in Old English on my lower back; black/red Japanese dragon tattooed on the right leg starting mid-thigh all the way down to my ankle; Pale Pink and White Sakura Blossoms over a gold Koi fish with a blue-black water background,tattooed on my left leg, starting from my thigh, all the way down to my knee; _Brian_, tattooed on the inside of right arm; _Roman, _tattooed above my bellybutton; _Yoji_, tattooed on the inside of my left arm; _Tej_, tattooed on my lower right hip; _Jimmy_, tattooed on my lower left hip; a Heartagram with side flames tattooed around my bellybutton; and a rosary tattooed on my left ankle.

I then walked over to my bed and grabbed a white fitted, halter top; black, low rise, fitted spandex shorts; and a pink, thigh length pleated skirt; with white, knee length lace up boots, with a 3 in. heel. I then grabbed a black, waist length wig, put it on, and pulled it back into a neat bun.

I then left my room and walked down the hallway and knocked on the door of my older sister, _Yuki_. The door immediately opened, revealing a Japanese women with dark brown hair, and hazel blonde highlights in her hair; with light hazel eyes.

"Hey Baby Girl! You ready to graduate? How ya feelin'?" Yuki asked.

"Great...ECSTATIC!" I can finally be myself, and Mary has no fucking say, what-so-ever, in what I do with my life. I'm a freaking adult now!" I say happily.

Yuki just laughs and shakes her head. "You wanna cover up your tattoo's?" Yuki asks, inviting me inside.

"You know it." I answer.

I Yuki nods her head and heads to her bathroom to get everything that is needed to help cover up my tattoo's. I go to the middle of the room, and wait for Yuki. I stand completely still when Yuki comes out with the items, and starts to cover up my tattoo's.

"Ok...this is supposed to be a surprise, but...after graduation, we're moving to Tokyo." Yuki announced, finished with my tattoo's.

"What?! No way?!" I asked, turning around to face my sister.

"Haha, yup. It's true." Yuki replies.

"YES!" I say, pumping my fist into the air.

Yuki just laughs, and we both leave her room, heading to the living room. As we walk down the hallway, we bump into a 23 year old man with short black, spiky hair, with blonde tips, and dark brown eyes.

"Hey Baby Girl, Yuki." The man greets.

"Hey Yoji!" Me and Yuki greet in sync.

"You ready to graduate?" Yoji asks.

"Hells yeah! Especially now that I know that we're gonna go to TOKYO!" I say happily.

"You told her didn't you?" Yoji asked amusedly at Yuki.

"What? I had no choice! She was so **DEPRESSED**! She needed to be happy!" Yuki defended.

"What? I am **NOT** depressed!" I defended.

We all laugh and head downstairs to the living room, seeing out father, Mary, and Rachel Ann.

"UGH! Finally! What took you so long!" Rachel Ann whined.

She was 20 years old, only 2 years older than me. Barely graduated last year. She had blonde, mid-back length hair, with cotton candy pink highlights; and soft, baby blue eyes. She was wearing a pink, backless, thigh-length halter dress; and silver, strappy, 4 in. heels. Her nails were "perfectly" manicured with fake, cotton candy pink acrylic nails, with white tips.

I just rolled my eyes at her despense, and smiled brightly at my dad. He smiled back at me, pride showing in his eyes.

"You ready to leave?" My father asked.

I nodded my head, and we all left the house, climbing into my dad's black, Ford Explorer, driving to my school. Once we arrived at the school, I was greeted by the principal and the vice-principal. For two hours, we were at graduation, where at the end, I gave my valedictorian speech. When we were done, we left and headed back home. Once we arrived at home, we all went to the living room and sat on the couches and chairs.

"Ok...I have an announcement and surprise." My dad announced.

"What's that?" I asked, feigning excitement.

"Well...I got a promotion, and I am able to expand my business to Asia...which means...we are moving to Tokyo." My dad said.

I jumped out of my chair and ran to my dad, hugging him tightly. My dad just laughed and told me to pack up. I nodded my head and ran up the stairs with Yuki and Yoji behind me. I went to my bedroom and grabbed two, extra large duffel bags: one white, the other black. In the white one, I put all of my slutty, skimpy, girlish, and revealing outfits, while in the black one, I put all of my punk-rock, boyish, skater, racer outfits. Then I grabbed a large, black, rolling suitcase and placed all of my shoes, and in-between clothes. I then grabbed my black, laptop, messenger bag that had my black, 17" Sony Laptop, with its charger, along with the charger for my black, 160 g iPOD. Then I grabbed a white, Jansport backpack and placed my sketchbook, drawing/writing utensils, 5 subject notebook, and 4 manga volumes of Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Yuki and Yoji helped me with my stuff as we went downstairs to the living room with all of my things, to see only my dad. He told me that Mary and Rachel Ann were getting their stuff ready. I nodded my head and tried to stay still in the couch. My father just laughed.

"Look, while we're leaving, why don't you go say goodbye to your friends? I'm sure they would like to know." My dad suggested.

I nodded my head, and followed Yoji and Yuki to the garage where 4 cars were. Yoji's "baby", a black, 2008 Honda Civic with a spoiler at the back. A sleek, silver, Mercedes Benz SL500, which belonged to Yuki; a candy pink, convertible 2007 Corvette; and my car, a white Honda S2000. To everyone, it would look like me, Yuki, and Yoji's cars were normal cars, but in reality, to me, Yuki, and our friends, inside our cars were hidden compartments for NOS, and under our hoods were a tricked out engines and more.

We drove past tons of suburban-like houses, before we ended up in Downtown Miami, driving down the boulevards and seeing the beautiful view of the beach with the sunset barely over the waters. We drove past a few buildings before coming to a complete stop in front of a building/garage that said, "Tej's Garage".

I immediately got out of the car and yelled at the top of my lungs, "TEJ! JIMMY! SUKI! ROME! BRIAN! Get your asses over here! Hurry! It's important!"

Soon, all of my friends came out, slightly looking at me as if I had grown another head or became crazy.

"Damn Baby Girl! What's all the fussin' about?" Tej asked me.

"...I'm moving...to Tokyo...tonight..." I said.

Everyone was silent before they all started yelling at the same time.

"Say WHAT?!"

"No WAY!! I wanna go to Tokyo!"

"Ah Hell NO! For real?!"

"Damn Baby Girl! You serious!"

"Seriously?!"

I softly chuckled and nodded my head. Although I was happy about going to Tokyo, I did NOT want to leave my friends.

"I don't wanna leave you guys though..." I told them.

"Don't worry Baby Girl. We're always gonna be here for you!" Suki said, hugging me.

"Yeah, besides, there's e-mail, and cellphones. It's not like we ain't gonna see each other no more." Brian said.

"I know...but..." I softly trailed off.

Suki "awed" and pulled all of us into a group hug as I started to slightly tear up.

"Wait," Rome said, pulling away, "we gonna need a new King or Queen of Miami now that you be leavin' us."

"Um...ok. I announce you and Brian as the new rulers of the streets while I'm gone." I said.

"Alright then." Brian said.

"But...I don't want to leave you guys and my babies!" I said, talking about them and my cars.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Suki assured.

"Stay OUTTA TROUBLE, Baby Girl. You here me?" Rome said.

"What?! I DO NOT get into trouble..." I started.

Brian and Rome gave me a knowing look, "...trouble just happens to find me..." I finished.

"I don't wanna ruin the moment, but we gotta go." Yoji said.

I looked at everyone and gave a small smile. Suki "awed" again, and I was pulled into another grpup hug. I pulled away though because I didn't want to cry TOO much. I waved and kissed everyone goodbye. Me, Yuki, and Yoji got back inside his car and drove home, where we parked outside the house. We saw my father, Mary, and Rachel Ann ready to leave. We all grabbed our stuff and put in the cars, and drove off to the airport. Once we arrived, we went through all of the airport procedures before we finally boarded our plane after 25 minutes. I sat with Yoji, and Yuki, stealing the window seat. Yoji whined, but sat at the aisle side seat. I buckled myself in and laid back against the chair, looking out the window. Soon, the plane started to move and we were up in the air.

'Goodbye Miami.' I thought to myself.

Looking at all the lights in Miami from above in the skies made my heart tighten with sadness, but I knew that once we hit Tokyo, everything would change, whether it was for good or bad.

-TOKYO-

After 16 hours, which felt longer, we were finally in Tokyo.

"Alright everyone! We're finally here in Tokyo!" My dad announced happily.

I slowly looked around, drinking in all of the sites and sounds.

"Home sweet home." I softly muttered.

----

****

End of Chapter.


	3. Author's Note

**Hi, everyone! My name is Black Aeon. I was wondering whether or not I should keep on doing this story because I'm not getting any reviews, and I think that some people might not like it. Its alright with me if you don't like it though. I just wan to know whether or not I should or shouldn't continue this story. That's all. Thank you!**

**-Black Aeon**


	4. Finding Out the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, or 2 Fast and 2 Furious. I only own the the characters that you don't recognize. Also, if you read 2 Fast and Fine, and Gone In A Second, Mine In An Instant, this story is different from those two stories.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Faith softly sighed as she slowly looked around her room. It was a black/ white checkered wall, and it was filled with punk-rock, and classic rock posters, anime posters, and some concert tickets, and drawings of her own. She had already unpacked everything and placed all of her clothes in her closet, and all her books, manga's, etc. in her new book case. Then, Faith gently plopped down on her bed as she deeply sighed, and thought of what to do. "Hmm...I'm SO bored!" Faith said to herself. Then, someone knocked on her door. Faith stood up and walked to the door and opened it. It revealed to be her father, smiling at her with a warm smile. "Hi, Faith. Can I come in?" Her dad asked. Faith smiled and nodded her head as she opened the door all the way and let him pass. She sat in the middle of the bed with her knee's pulled up to her chest, as her dad sat on the edge of the bed. Hiro looked at his daughter and smiled warmly at her when she looked up at him.

"Do you know why we moved to Tokyo?" Hiro asked, looking Faith right in the eye.

"Yeah. Because you got a job offer, right? Or...is there another reason we moved here?" Faith queried, looking at her father with confusion in her eyes.

Hiro deeply sighed and ran a hand through his short black and gray hair. He then looked up at Faith and said, "Both. Yes, I got a business offer, and yes, there IS another reason we're here." Faith furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before asking, "What? Why are we here? It involves me in some weird way, doesn't it?"

Hiro slightly nodded his head before looking back up at Faith. He gave a small reassuring smile to let her know that it wasn't anything big. Faith looked at her dad with confusion, not fully understanding the situation or matter. Faith intently looked at her father as he looked at a photo of a 12 year old Faith at Tej's Garage. In the photo, she was in between Rome and Brian, and she was grinning while having both of her hands up in front of her, her thumb, pinky, and pointer finger sticking out, while the other two were folded. Behind her was a smiling Suki who had both of her hand's on top of Faith's shoulders. From what Hiro saw, his daughter looked really happy with these people.

Hiro looked back at his daughter before saying, "You know that you were born here in Tokyo right?" Faith was confused, but nodded her head. "Then, the reason that we're here is because...I wanted you to come with me tomorrow to meet a few people. Only if you want to though. I won't force you." Hiro said.

"What? I don't get it. I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" Faith asked. Hiro deeply sighed. "I don't expect you to undertsand immediately, but, I want you to understand that everything is going to be okay, and that I love you with all of my heart." Hiro said. He slowly leaned in and kissed Faith's temple. He then gave her a warm smile before getting up and leaving her all alone in her room, confused as ever. Faith deeply sighed as she racked her brain to understand what had just happened.

_'I don't get it. What's he talking about? He's acting as if he's gonna lose me or something.'_ Faith thought to herself.

Faith softly sighed and got up to turn off her light. Then, she laid back down on her bed and thought about what might happen the next day. She was lost in her own thoughts for about a few minutes, before she started to feel drowsy. Soon, sleep overcame her, and she was out like a light.

**-NEXT DAY-**

Faith groaned when she saw light streaming from the window and onto her face. "Mmm...must sleep." Faith softly muttered. Then, seconds later, Faith was back to sleep. Suddenly, Faith immediately shot out of bed when she felt cold water surround her whole body.

"YOJI!" Faith gasped angrily, glaring at her older brother. Yoji just smirked at her and simply said, "Wake up."

Faith softly growled, slowly getting out of bed. She muttered something incoherent under her breath as she pushed an amused and laughing Yoji out of her bedroom. She then walked over to her bathroom, and shedded her clothes before heading inside the shower. She tensed when she felt the cold water hit her body, but immediately relaxed once she turned on the hot water. She soflty sighed as she rinsed her hair and poured some liquid conditioner in her her short hair, and scrubbed her body with some soap. Then, Faith thoroughly washed off the conditioner and soap, before turning off the shower. She then grabbed a huge white towel and wrapped it around herself. She slowly got out of the shower and walked to the bathroom sink. She ran her hand over the slightly foggy mirror and softly sighed as she checked her reflection. She sighed one more time before turning away and completely drying herself off. She then put on her undergarments, which was a black strapless bra and black boyshorts. She then blow dried her hair, combed it, and put on her wig for her dad didn't know about what she did to her hair, her tattoo's, or her "other life". Then, Faith walked out of the bathroom and headed for her closet. Firstly though, she covered her tattoo's by herself and softly sighed. She grabbed her clothes and immediately slipped on a tight white tanktop that stopped above her belly button, a tight white long sleeved button up collar shirt with the first top two buttons undone, a loose red tie, tight hiphugger khaki colored flared Dickies workpants for girls with a white web belt, and pure white ankle length lace up boots with a two in. heel. Then, Faith looked at herself in the mirror and weakly smiled at her reflection. She then left her bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen, only to be greeted by her father dressed in a khaki colored business suit.

"Morning, Faith! Are you hungry?" Hiro asked. Faith smiled at her dad and nodded her head. "Yeah, but, I think I'll go for some fruits." Faith said, opening the fridge door.

Hiro nodded his head and fixed his papers and then placed back into his suitcase. He then looked at Faith to see her eating sliced watermelon, pineapple's, and sliced apple's. He inwardly smiled at looked at Faith with gentleness in his eyes.

_'I wonder how's she going to react when I tell her the news.'_ Hiro thought to himself. Faith then finished the salad and looked up at her dad. "Ready to go wherever it is we're supposed to go." Faith said.

Hiro smiled, and they left the house and climbed inside his Explorer. Hiro inserted his key into the ignition and started the car. He backed out of the garage and drove off. On the way to their destined location, Faith placed her hand on top of the knob, and turned on the radio. She started to slowly switch from station to station until fully stopping on a station that was playing J-Pop and J-Rock. Faith slightly bobbed her head to the music and the beats. Hiro looks at his daughter and softly sighs as he changes lanes, and stops at the red light. After 10 minutes, Faith see's a medium sized, 2 story, white house. Hiro parks in front of the house, and shuts off the engine. He deeply sighs before looking at Faith. Faith looks at her dad with a confused look.

"Is this the place where you wanted me to come with you to?" Faith asked. Hiro nodded his head. Faith looked at the house before saying, "Ok, then, why don't we go inside?" Faith suggested. "Are you sure you want to come inside?" Hiro asked. "Yeah, plus, you told me to come with you." Faith answered.

Hiro slowly nodded his head before getting out of the car. Faith got out of the car also, and followed her dad to the front door. Faith kept silent as she watched Hiro knock on the door twice. The door opened to reveal an old man wearing a black and white business suit. He looked at them in silence for a few minutes before finally letting them inside the house. Faith followed her dad as he lead her to a small room that was occupied by an older man sitting behind a desk, and a younger man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ah...Hiro. So nice of you to visit. How is your business going?" The old man asked. "It's going well, Kamata-san." Hiro replied. The old man nodded before looking at Faith for a few moments.

Faith quirked an eyebrow between the interaction of her father and "Kamata-san". She then, slightly turned her head when she felt like she was being watched. She turned and saw that the younger man was looking at her. He was about maybe Six-foot-tall, or a little bit taller than that, he had short black spiky hair with black bangs that stopped slightly above his forehead, dark brown eyes, and a good build. Faith slightly scrutinized him to see if he was good or bad. The feelings that she got was both unnerving and relaxing. This slightly confused Faith in a sense to think that he was probably the type of guy with a short temper.

"Are you...Faith Almazar?" Kamata-san asked. Faith looked up, startled, and nodded her head slowly. "H-hai." Faith slightly stuttered. Kamata-san nodded his head and muttered something under his breath to himself in Japanese.

"Uh, is there a problem or something?" Faith asked politely. Kamata softly chuckled and shok his head. "No. Not a problem." Kamata-san replied. Faith slowly nodded her head and looked around. Hiro looked at his daughter before whispering into Kamata's ear, "Are you sure we should tell her? She's been through so much, and she's so young."

"Yes, I believe that we should tell her. It's the only way that she will find out." Kamata said. Hiro sighed deeply and nodded his head. "Faith? I have something very important that I want to tell you." Hiro started. Faith was confused, but slowly nodded her head to let her dad know that he could continue.

"Ok...this is kind of hard to explain, but, this is Kamata-san, and that over there is Takashi." Hiro said. "Uh...ok. Is that it?" Faith asked. "Um...Kamata-san is your...he's your...uncle. While Takashi... is your cousin." Hiro stated.

This caught Faith off guard. Her eyes widened and her jaw slightly dropped. She immediately closed her jaw and kept silent for a few minutes, deep in thought about the situation at hand. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, thinking about what to say and what she should be feeling right now. She was shocked because she couldn't believe that she had any relatives left. She thought that all of her relatives were either too old and were close to death, or, all of her relatives had died. She didn't know what to do.

_'Uncle? Cousin? This is WAY too much. Why is he telling me this now? I'm so confused right now.'_ Faith thought to herself. Faith looked up and looked and looked at her father.

"I don't get it. Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me this before? Why now!" Faith said angrily. "I'm sorry, Faith. I thought you were a little bit too young to tell you all of this." Hiro reasoned.

"Too young?! Do you know what I have been through my whole life? I've had a shitty childhood because of my uncle, and I thought that you would probably make it better! But your not! Your making it worse by telling me all of this now! I thought that I had no family left! I can't believe you would do this to me!" Faith yelled.

She immediately ran out of the room and hid in an empty room with some book shelves on one side of the wall. The room looked like an office, it had a desk, a cabinet, and a small fireplace. She locked the door and leaned agaisnt it as she fell to the ground. She soflty sighed and slowly looked around the room. he slowly stood up when something caught her eye. She walked over to the desk and picked up a small photo of four people. In the picture was a young lady that looked about 20, a young man that looked about 21 or 22, a slightly old man that looked about 60, and a small baby in the woman's arms. Faith slowly ran a finger over the photo, deep in thought.

"Why does this picture look so familiar?" Faith muttered to herself. "That's because it's you and your mother and father when you were first born." Someone said behind her.

Faith immediately turned around to see her Uncle. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at the photo. She slowly turned it around to see a small message written in japanese.

It read: _For my baby when she grows up. I want you to have a wondeful life and lead you away from the bad. Me and your father love you with all our hearts. Love, Mom and Dad._

Faith closed her eyes when she felt tears form around her eyes. She wiped it away and looked back at her Uncle.

"Hakufu? **(A/N: I don't remember if this is the right word for uncle. I'm only half japanese, and I don't remember my japanese that much.)**" Faith softly whispered in Japanese.

Kamata warmly smiled at her and nodded his head. Faith softly smiled and placed the photo back on the desk before running into her uncle's arms. Kamata wrapped his arms around Faith and gently hugged her. Then, Takashi and Hiro came in to check on Faith and Kamata. "Faith? Are you...okay?" Hiro asked. Faith released herself from her uncle's hug and looked at her father. She softly smiled at him and nodded her head. Hiro let out a relieved sigh before hugging Faith. Faith hugged back and then let herself go. She then looked at Takashi with some curiousness in her eyes.

"Itoku?" **(A/N: Again, I don't know if this is correct for cousin. Forgive me. I'm using japanese only for a little bit throughout this story. On with the stroy, though.)** Faith asked. Takashi nodded his head and smirked. "Hey...kaijuu." Takashi teased. Faith softly growled and punched Takashi in the arm. "Faith no kaijuu!" Faith said. "Aaggh! I'm crippled!" Takashi teased. Faith softly luaghed and hugged Takashi. Takashi softly shckled and hugged her back.

"So...I guess everything's alright with you then?" Hiro asked. "Yup. Everything's perfect." Faith said. Hiro nodded his and said, "That's good to hear. I'm really sorry for not telling you the truth though. I really am." Faith looked at her father and smiled. "It's okay. I understand." Faith said.

Then, they left the office and walked to the front door. Kamata kissed the top of Faith's head and said goodbye, while Takashi asked her a question. "You know what, why don't you and me hang out later on? I'll meet you at your house, alright?" Takashi suggested. "Alright. I'll see you then." Faith said. Takashi nodded his head and slightly ruffled her hair. Faith and Hiro said goodbye and walked back to the car. Hiro started the car and dorve off home. Faith sat in her seat quietly, wondering what she could do in Tokyo. Then, Faith suddenly remembered Tej telling her something back then.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"Hey, Baby Girl. I got this friend in Tokyo. Knows alot about what's happening and what ain't. He's a really cool guy, me and him went to school together." Tej said, watching Faith polish a silver and black Nissan Silvia._

_"Really? What he do?" Faith asked, looking at Tej. "He drifts." Tej replied. Faith was confused. "Drifts? You mean...move from one place to another?" Faith asked. "Nah. Not like that. He drifts cars. Its how they race in Tokyo. Its really cool. If you ever go to Tokyo, you should check it out sometime." Tej suggested. "Huh. Maybe I will." Faith said, looking back at the car._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

_'I think that's what I'll exactly do.'_ Faith thought to herself. Faith smirked to herself and thought that tonight was going to be VERY interesting.

**End of chapter. I know the characters are kind of OOC, but, its my fanfiction, right? Well, what did you think? Good, bad, so-so? Please R and R and leave some comments. And if its kind of hard to read, I'm still kind of learning how to write paragraphs and stuff when it involves talking. Anyway, hoped you liked it, and please leave some constructive criticism.**


	5. Meeting the Gang

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, or 2 Fast and 2 Furious. I only own the the characters that you don't recognize. Also, if you read 2 Fast and Fine, and Gone In A Second, Mine In An Instant, this story is different from those two stories. Also, I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in a long time. I've been kind of busy. Sorry about that. Anyway, for those that have been reading and are wondering when Han is coming in, don't worry. I believe its this chapter where he comes out. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Once Faith arrived at home, she immediately ran upstairs to her bedroom to change her clothes. On the way upstairs, she bumped into Yoji and Yuki. She was slightly confused when she saw her sibling's clothes. She thought it was really weird, well, to her anyways. Yuki was wearing a tight white short sleeve button up collar shirt that was tied up below her breasts with the first three top buttons undone, showing a red lace bra; a blood red mid-thigh length pleated skirt with white and yellow plaid design; and white knee length lace up boots with a two in. heel. Her brother was wearing a white short sleeved fitted shirt underneath a navy blue track jacket that said 'Japan' on the back; slightly baggy faded blue jeans; and Nike Franchise Hightops.

"Ok...what's with your outfits? You guys going clubbing or something?" Faith asked.

Yuki softly laughed. "Nope. We're going to the races." Yuki whispered.

Faith's eyes widened and her jaws dropped.

"No way? Your kidding me?" Faith whispered excitedly.

"Nope. We're telling the truth, Baby girl. You wanna come? I know you do." Yoji said.

Faith's face slightly fell.

"I want to, but...I can't." Faith said.

"Huh? Why not?" Yuki asked.

Faith softly smiled and said, "I'm going out with my cousin!"

Yuki and Yoji were shocked.

"COUSIN?!" Both Yuki and Yoji said at the same time.

Faith slowly nodded her head and grinned.

"Hey! That's awesome! I'm really happy that you found one of your relatives!" Yuki exclaimed.

Faith smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, well. Maybe we can go next time? I gotta go. My cousin is coming soon. Bye!" Faith said, running to her bedroom.

Yuki and Yoji smiled at each other before heading for the garage. Faith ran to her closet and grabbed some clothes and stuffed it into a small white backpack. Then, she shedded out of the clothes she was wearing now, and changed into a tight white halter top that stopped above her bellybutton; faded blue thigh length denim skirt that was frayed at the bottom; and white ankle high lace up boots with a two in. heel. Then, Faith grabbed the backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she headed out. She then walked to the kitchen to see Rachel Ann and Mary talking to each other secretively. Faith quirked an eyebrow in their direction and just rolled her eyes as she headed for the fridge.

_'Conniving bitches.'_ Faith thought bitterly.

She opened the fridge door and got out a small piece of cherry cheese cake. She grabbed a fork and went to the living room, leaving to two conniving girls alone. She sat down on one of the reclining chairs and turned on the t.v. The t.v. turned on to show an episode of MADE. The person was a rich daddy's girl that wanted to be made into a skateboarder. When she saw the girl attempt to use a skateboard, she thought that she could skateboard way better than that girl. Then, the doorbell ringed, slightly startling Faith. She slowly got up out of the recliner and placed the cheese cake on top of the glass table and headed for the door. She opened it to reveal Takashi smirking at her.

"Wow! Uh...nice clothes." Takashi said, looking out Faith's outfit.

Faith just smirked and said, "Don't worry. I got an extra set of clothes in my bag. Let's go?"

Takashi nodded his head and they left the house.

"So...where do you wanna go?" Takashi asked.

"I wanna go see this thing that you guys call, 'drifting'." Faith said.

Takashi looked at Faith before saying, "You sure? I mean, we could go. But...if you go in an outfit like that..."

Takashi pointed to the clothes she had on. Faith looked down and softly laughed.

"That's why I brought this bag with me." Faith said, lifting up her backpack.

"Ok then. You might wanna change before we head to the races." Takashi said.

Faith nodded her head and climbed inside his Nissan 350z, followed by Takashi. He started the car and drove off. As they were driving, Faith recieved a call on her black Sidekick 3. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and answered.

"Hello?" Faith asked.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Someone said on the other line.

Faith's eyes widened before replying, "TEJ! Hey! How are you?"

Takashi looked at Faith as he was driving. Faith looked at him and mouthed that it was her friend. Takashi slowly noddded his head and looked back at the road.

"So, Baby Girl. How's life treatin' you?" Tej asked.

"Meh...its alright I guess. Oh! I found out that I have a cousing and an uncle! Isn't that awesome?" Faith asked.

Tej laughed and answered, "Yeah! Oh, hey! Jimmy says that he misses your ass. Both literally and figuratively."

Faith softly laughed.

"Really? I'm surprised he even knew how to put those words in a sentence, let alone know what the definition is." Faith teased.

"I ain't stupid!" Jimmy yelled in the background.

Faith laughed.

Takashi gently poked Faith to let her know that they were at his house already.

Faith nodded her head and said, "Look, Tej. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow alright?"

"Gotcha. Bye, Baby Girl!" Tej said.

Faith smiled and hanged up on the call.

Faith got out of the car and followed Takashi to the door. He opened it and showed Faith to a room down the hallway. Faith entered the room and locked it. She placed her bag on top of the desk and opened it. She got out the clothes that she was gonna wear and placed it on top of her backpack. She took of her clothes and changed into a black bikini top with matching bottom and black skintight boardshorts that stopped below her ass. Faith then put on a tight black tanktop that stops above her bellybutton; baggy dark stone washed jeans with holes in the knees held by a silver three row studded belt; thin black fingerless leather gloves; black/white Converse hightops; and a black short sleeved zip-up hoody. Then, Faith took off the fake skin and her wig, pulling her hair and bangs out of the bun, letting her bangs cover the left side of her face. Faith then grabbed a black bandana and tied it on her head, before putting on a black knit cap. She then grabbed all of her clothes and shoes, and neatly folded it so it would fit into her bag. She then slung the bag onto her shoulder and walked out of the bedroom. She then walked over to Takashi who was surprised by her sudden change of clothes and look.

"Weren't you girly and slutty, no offense, when we arrived? How did you change from that to...tomboy and badass? Plus, your hair and tattoos?" Takashi asked.

"I didn't choose to dress like a slut, and, none taken. This is what I really am, and how I really act. And, I've always had my hair like this." Faith explained.

Takashi slowly nodded his, confused, but, just nodded his head nonetheless.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Takashi said. Faith nodded her head and they both got inside Takashi's Nissan 350z.

**-UNDERGROUND RACES-**

"Hey, Han. How are you?" A girl asked seductively, leaning her whole body against a 26 year old male with black eyes and black shoulder length hair who was holding a bag of Munchies.

The guy named Han softly sighed and tried to push the girl off of him.

"Mika, I thought I told you that what happened between us was just a one night stand. I don't want you no more." Han said.

Mika laughed a slutty and high pitched laugh that pained Han's ears.

"Oh, please. I KNOW you want me, Han. You don't need to be in denial." Mika said.

"I think **YOUR** the one in denial. I'm gonna go now." Han said, pushing Mika away and walking away towards Sean and the others.

As he walked over to Sean and the others, he saw a familiar Nissan 350z. Han smirked, knowing all too well who it was. Once he reached Sean, everyone smiled and grinned at him, happy that he was still here and still alive. Han had remembered what had happened to him last year. Whenever he thought about it, he felt as if it had just happened yesterday. He was greatful that Sean was quick enough to pull him out of the car before it exploded because of the NOS. He was in a coma for about two weeks before he was feeling energized and ready to go back to how his life was.

"Hey, Han. What's wrong? You look kinda...bored I guess." Sean asked.

Han shook his head and said, "Nah. Nothing. Just tired of the same old chicks trying to get with me. That's all."

Sean nodded his head and looked in the direction of where the Nisssan 350z was.

"What's Takashi doing here? I thought he was in China." Sean said.

"He came back two weeks ago, Kamata-san let him come back. He called me yesterday, saying that he was a good person and that he's sorry for everything. I found it kind of hard to believe though." Neela said.

"Hey, who kows. He might've changed. Its been a year since we last saw him right?" Han said.

"I don't know Han. I don't trust him on bit." Twink said, eyeing the car.

Han just shrugged and said, "Then, we'll just have to watch and wait then, don't we?"

Sean and the others watched as Takashi climbed out of the car and walked over to the other side. Takashi softly chuckled and opened the door. He saw Faith with an expression that looked like she was a 5 year old in a candy store. He kneeled in front of the door and gently poked her side. Startled, Faith jumped up out of her seat, banging her head against the roof of the car.

"Ow! Takashi! _Mou_, don't do that!" Faith said angrily, slightly rubbing the top of her head.

Takashi smirked and said, "Sorry. It was the only way I could make you snap out of your faze. You looked like you've never been in a race before."

"I HAVE been in a race before. Just so you know, back in Miami, I'm the Queen of the Streets. Undefeated racer of all of Miami." Faith said smugly.

Takashi slowly shook his head, amused.

"Alright. Get out of the car." Takashi said, standing up and moving away from the door.

Faith furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"I want you to meet some people." Takashi simply said.

Faith softly grumbled and unbuckled her seatbelts and got out of the car.

"You know...I've been thinking. Your kind of short. Your like what, 4'11"? So, I'm thinking of putting a booster seat in the front whenever we go out." Takashi teased.

"Haha. That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. And just so you know, I'm 5'5". That's NOT short." Faith retorted sarcastically, shutting the car door and hearing the sound of the car being locked.

Takashi just smirked and shrugged his shoulders as he lead Faith to a small group of slutty whores, as Faith would have put it. Takashi stopped right in front of them and smiled a charming smile. The girls just laughed and giggled when they saw Takashi. Takashi looked at Faith and moved his eyebrows suggestively, making Faith roll her eyes.

"Your such a man whore." Faith said out loud.

The girls looked at Faith and glared at her.

"Takashi. Who is this _gaijin_?" One of the girls asked snobbily in Japanese.

Faith growled and was about to retort but stopped when someone cut her off.

"Hello, Takashi. Surprise seeing you here. How was China?" Someone asked.

The voice was slightly deep with an accent that wasn't Japanese, and it sent, surprisingly, pleasurable shivers down Faith's spine. She turned around and was face to face with a man that looked older than her.

"Han." Takashi said.

"Takashi." Han said. Faith looked back and forth from Takashi to the guy named Han.

_'What's up with them? He looks really hot though...WAIT! What the hell? Why am I thinking this?'_ Faith thought to herself.

_'Interesting. She looks kind of out of place with her choice of clothing and attitude. She looks really pretty though. Wait a minute...did I just think a girl was pretty?'_ Han thought to himself.

"Do you two know each other?" Faith asked, wondering what was going on.

"This is Han. He's an old...partner of mine. That was, before I went to China." Takashi said.

"Um...ok then." Faith said, slightly confused.

Han smirked at Takashi and said, "Neela told me that you came back two weeks ago. A changed man you were. They don't believe you. Especially after what happened last year."

"Yeah well. People can change." Takashi retorted.

"I'm sure they can." Han said.

Faith, not liking the vibes that she was getting from both of them was about to say something, until she saw her brother and sister talking to some people.

"Takashi, I'll be right back. I'm gonna talk to Yuki and Yoji." Faith said, walking away from both of the guys.

Takashi was about to say something, but saw that it was too late. Faith was already gone, and was already walking away from him.

Takashi sighed deeply before looking up when he heard Han say, "I thought you would have gotten over your obsession with high school girls, Takashi." Takashi glared at Han.

"She's my cousin, and I HAVE gotten over the "obsession" of high school girls." Takashi said.

"Yuki, Yoji! Hey!" Faith said, running over to her siblings.

"Faith?! What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna go out with your cousin." Yuki asked, shocked.

"I am. He took me here. Who's your friends?" Faith asked, pointing to the people that they were talking with.

"Oh! These are our friends. We met them a little while back when we got here. That's Sean the new DK, Neela, and that's Twinkie." Yuki said, introducing Faith to the others.

Faith quirked an eyebrow and said, "Twinkie? Like...Hostess Twinkie's?"

"Yeah. Like that, but, I prefer to be called Twink." Twink said. Faith slowly nodded her head. "

So Faith, how do you like Tokyo so far?" Neela asked.

"Its great! I love being back home!" Faith said.

"Back home? You mean, you've been here before?" Sean asked.

Faith nodded her head and said, "Yeah. I used to live here in Tokyo. Actually, I was born here. I moved when my parents died when I was three. I ended up living with Yuki and Yoji."

Sean, Neela, and Twink were shocked.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry about your parents." Neela said. Faith smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Its alright. I'm pretty much used to the fact that they're not here anymore. It hurts sometimes, but, I'm fine and I'm doing great." Faith said calmly, giving a small smile.

"So, who's your cosuin? You never told us yet." Yoji asked.

"His name is Takashi. He's the one over there, see?" Faith said, pointing to where Takashi and Han were talking.

Everyone but Faith, Yuki, and Yoji were shocked.

"TAKASHI?! HE'S your COUSIN?" Neela asked, shocked by the news.

Faith slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah. Why? Is there a problem?" Faith asked.

"I don't know if you know this, but, your couisn tried to kill Han last year. Something about a deal gone wrong or something like that." Sean replied.

Faith furrowed her eyebrows.

"Takashi? Try to kill someone? Now THIS, I have to ask about." Faith said, confused that her cousin would do something like this.

_'Then again, he was related to Uncle Kamata and he DID have a reputation to live up to.'_ Faith thought to herself.

Then, Han and Takashi started to walk over to where they were, Takashi smirking, and Han, eating more Munchies. When they came over, Takashi just smirked at Faith, confusing her. Yuki and Yoji looked at each other before looking back at Takashi wearily. Yoji slightly glared at Takashi, being overprotective over Faith.

"Yoji! Stop that!" Faith said angrily.

Yoji looked at Faith shocked.

"What! How do I know that he isn't still a bad guy? How do I know that he won't try to kill you too?!" Yoji accused.

Faith rolled her eyes and angrily retorted, "Because he's my cousin! Apart from you guys, he's my ONLY family that I have left!"

Yoji immediately became quiet and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Baby Girl. I was just...worried about you." Yoji said.

Faith slowly shook her head and smiled. "I know. Its alright. Thanks for caring though." Faith said.

"Ok then. I'm guessing they told you about last year then?" Takashi asked.

Faith looked at Takashi with a quirked eyebrow and pursed lips.

"As a matter of fact, they did. Care to explain my dear _itoku_." Faith said, smiling sweetly at Takashi with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Well...you see...what had happened was...I got angry beause _Hakufu_ was kinda making me feel...low, by talking about my dad, so, I took out all my anger and frustation on Han." Takashi explained.

Faith gave Takashi a look and said, "Uh-huh. Sure. I believe you."

Takashi was about to say something, but was cut off when Mika came over and wrapped her arms around Han's neck.

"Hey, Han!" Mika said.

Han softly sighs and said, "Didn't we already go over this?"

"Oh, Han! You are SO FUNNY!" Mika said in a high pitched voice.

Faith slightly cringed from the noise and felt sorry for Han because he was closer to Mika.

"Oi! You don't know when to give up do you?" Yoji said.

Mika just rolled her eyes and went back to trying to catch Han's attention.

"Whore." Faith said, covering it up with a cough.

Mika, hearing this, turns around and glares at Faith. "Who are you, _gaijin_?" Mika asked.

Faith quirked an eyebrow and said, "Why does everyone keep on calling me that? I don't look that different from everyone else do I?"

Mika scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Actually, you do. Look at the way you dress, your hair. No one dresses like that." Mika said.

"Well, at least its better than dressing like a slut or whore like you." Faith retorted.

"Why DO you dress like that? Afraid of what people will think when they see you body? Maybe your have scars all over your legs? Oh, well. If I were you, I would be ashamed to show my legs too." Mika said.

"At least I don't open my legs to every guy that ask me to." Faith said, smirking at Mika.

Mika opened her mouth, but, immediately closed it when she couldn't come back with a retort. She gave an angry squeal and walked away angrily. Everyone started laughing hard after Mika had left them.

"Wow! I never saw Mika that angry before!" Neela said, trying to control her laughter. Faith just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm having a party at my house, why don't you guys come." Han suggested.

Faith was about to agree, but remembered that she couldn't because of her dad.

"I can't. My dad doesn't know that I'm here. He only knows that I'm with Takashi. Maybe next time." Faith said.

"Alright, see you some other time." Han said, waving at me as he leaves.

Faith waved back and softly sighed. "Bye, Faith. We'll see you later."

Yuki said, leaving with Yoji to Han's party. Faith gave a small smile and waved at Yuki and Yoji as they left. Then, Faith follow Takashi to his car and got in. He starts the car and drives off. On the way home, Faith could feel Takashi staring at her from the corner of his eye.

She turns her head and asked him, "Yes, can I help you?" Takashi was slightly startled.

"Do you want to go change at my place before we go home? You said that your dad doesn't know about the tattoo's or the hair." Takashi replied.

"Oh. Yes, please. Thanks." Faith said, slightly blushing

Takashi nodded his head and drove to his house. After a few minutes, Takashi parked in front of his house and shuts off the engine. They get out of the car and walked over to the front door. Faith waited for Takashi to open the door before she walked inside and headed over to the room that she used from earlier. Then, she take out the clothes from her bag and shed off the clothes that she was wearing. Faith changed into the clothes that she wore when she left the house, pull her hair back and put on her wig, applied the fake skin, and then put everything else back into her bag. After that, she walked out of the room and walked over to Takashi, ready to leave and go home. He looks up, seeing Faith ready. We leave the house again, and get back inside his car one more time. Once they arrive at Faith's house, Faith turns to Takashi and smiles at him.

"Thanks for tonight. Had a great time. Maybe we could this next time. Maybe, only with a little more excitement? Bye, Takashi!" Faith said, getting out of the car and running to the front door.

Faith turned and saw that Takashi was backing out of the driveway, and waved at him. Faith softly sighed before taking out her key and inserting her key into the slit where her key was supposed to go inside. She turned the knob and walked inside. She walked up to her bedroom and changed into a white Victoria Secret's bra; white boyshorts; and a tight white knee length spaghetti strap nightgown. Faith softly sighed before turning off her light and laid down on her bed. As Faith was going to sleep, all she could think about was the mysterious man named Han that Takashi had nearly killed.

_'Why am I thinking about him?'_ Was the last thought that Faith had before falling asleep.

**End of chapter. I know the characters are kind of OOC, but, its my fanfiction, right? Well, what did you think? Good, bad, so-so? Please R and R and leave some comments. And if its kind of hard to read, I'm still kind of learning how to write paragraphs and stuff when it involves talking. Anyway, hoped you liked it, and please leave some constructive criticism. Alos, if you want, I'm open to any suggestions and/or ideas that you could leave me that I could use for the next chapter. Or, you could email me some suggestions and ideas if you want to help me with the next chapter because I kind of need help with the next one. Thanks!**


	6. AN: Writer's Block

**HEY!! Sorry if I haven't pstd up any chapters lately. I've been kind of busy, plus, I have a MAJOR Writer's Block. I could really appreciate it if you helped me with some ideas for the next chapter by sending me your suggestions and/or ideas for the next chapter. I'd really appreciate it. Thanx!**

**-Black Aeon**


	7. Could This Day Get Any Worse?

**DICSLAIMER: I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize. Anyway, here's chapter 5. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and homework.**

**So, chapter 5, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Two Days later **

Faith softly groaned as she slowly got out of bed. She didn't get that much sleep for the past two nights because she kept thinking of Takashi and the mysterious Han that she had only met that night for about 10 or 20 minutes.

"Ugh. I can't believe this. I've never been like this with a guy before. What's wrong with me?!" Faith asked out loud.

"Maybe you've gone crazy and lost it. I mean, you're already talking to yourself. That's got to mean something." Someone said from the doorway.

Faith slightly jumped out of surprise. She turned around and froze. Faith softly gasped at the sight in front of her. She was surprised to see some people that she thought she would never see in a few months or years.

"Wha...you...here...how...Tej?" Faith stuttered, not believing that THEY were HERE.

Tej just smiled at Faith and said, "Hey Baby Girl. How ya livin'?"

Faith's jaws slightly dropped as she just stood next to her bed and stared at her best friend/older brother.

Suki just laughed at Faith and said, "Aren't you gonna come over here and give us hug?" Faith snapped out of her faze and smiled as she ran over to the gang and hugged them.

"I can't believe this?! What are you doing HERE?!" Faith asked incredously.

"I'm hurt! We flew here all the way from Miami to greet you, and this is how you treat us? I'm hurt and appalled, and just downright disgusted." Tej said, placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt and mock disgust.

Faith just rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I mean."

"Your dad asked us to come here. He said that you'd be even happier in Tokyo if we were here with you." Brian said.

Faith's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "My...dad?" Faith asked.

Everyone nodded their head.

"But...why?" Faith asked. "I thought you'd be even happier. Not only did you get to meet your grandfather and cousin, but, I thought you'd be even happier if I brought your friends here." A new voice replied.

The gang turned around and made some room when they saw Faith's dad.

"Ohayou, Mr. Fuji. Good morning, sir." Tej said politely, bowing slightly.

Hiro nodded his head and gently smiled at his daughter.

"But...why? I AM happy! You didn't HAVE to do this." Faith said.

"I want you to be happy ALWAYS. Lately, I've been seeing you acting kind of...different. I thought that something was wrong and that you were probably homesick, so...I called up your friends and asked them to come over here to surprise you." Hiro said.

"Otou-san." Faith whispered softly.

She softly smiled before hugging her father. "So...what are you guys going to do now?" Hiro asked.

"Well, we're looking for a place to live, since...we're gonna live here in Tokyo now." Tej said.

Faith's eyes widened from the news.

"Are you serious? You guys are gonna live here in Tokyo?" Faith asked.

Brian and Rome grinned, while Suki and Jimmy laughed.

"Yup. Why? Don't want us here?" Tej asked teasingly.

"No, it's not that. It's just...wow! You guys are gonna live in Tokyo!" Faith said enthusiastically.

"Well, why you're looking for a house, I think I'll raid the fridge because I'm hungry." Rome said.

Everyone laughed at this and Faith just smirked and shook her head.

"Well, why don't you guys leave my room, and I'll go get ready?"Faith suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and everyone, except for Suki, left the room. Suki turned to Faith and smiled.

"So...what's your style in Tokyo? Still slutty or punk?" Suki asked.

"Slutty when I'm at home and punk outside at the races." Faith said.

Suki raised an eyebrow and looked at Faith with a stern - yet - playful stare.

"Racing? I thought you promised that you'll stay out of trouble?" Suki asked teasingly.

"I did say I was gonna stay out of trouble! Besides, I NEVER get into trouble!" Faith retorted.

"Oh really? Then how come whenever we go to races back in Miami, you always end up getting in trouble for beating the living shit out of a guy, or causing trouble with one of the racer chasers?" Suki inquired.

Faith opened her mouth a few times before closing it shut. Faith just pursed her lips and started rummaging through her closet.

"Ok, ok, just kidding. Here, let me help you." Suki said, gently nudging Faith out of the way.

She started looking through all of Faith's clothes until, "A-ha! Perfect!" Suki turned around and showed Faith the clothes.

Faith slightly paled and gulped when she saw the outfit.

"Do you WANT to give my dad a heart attack?" Faith asked, eyeing the outfit wearily.

"Oh, come on! It's fine, besides, compared to skanks, and your bitchy step-sis, it'll do!" Suki said.

Faith softly sighed before grabbing the outfit and mumbling, "Fine. I'll be in the bathroom."

Suki smiled and watched Faith slowly trudge to the bathroom. 5 minutes later, Faith came out of the bedroom wearing a tight white sleeveless, see through mesh shirt, showing her white wireless push-up bra underneath; faded blue hiphugger mid-thigh length denim skirt that was frayed at the bottom; and pure white Converse hightops with a 2 in. heel. Faith looked down at her outfit and looked back up at Suki with a quirked eyebrow. Then, Suki walked up to Faith and started to fix her wig by putting it into one long braid down her back.

"Baby Girl, trust me when I say this. You. Look. Hot!" Suki said.

Faith just laughed before motioning for her and Suki to leave the room and head to the kitchen. When they arrived, they were greeted by two more new guests, her cousin Takashi, and of course, the mysterious Han.

"Wow, Baby Girl! You look HOT!" Jimmy said, giving a low whistle. Jimmy was about to say more but didn't when he heard Hiro cough.

"Uh...what I meant was...you look...you should probably cover up some more." Jimmy said, nervously laughing as Faith's father stared at him intently.

"Um...you ARE gonna wear a jacket right? Right?" Brian asked, staring at Faith's outfit.

Faith just laughed and said, "Relax. I have a jacket. Hey, Takashi! Uh...hey, Ha...I mean, hi...Takashi's friend." Faith said, nearly messing up her cover by saying Han's name.

Han quirked an eyebrow at Faith, but nodded his head at her in reply. Faith looked down and softly sighed in relief.

"Nearly screwed that one." Faith muttered under her breath.

Suki just laughed at this and sat down on the stools in front of the counter. Faith looked around the kitchen to see if she can sit anywhere without flashing her underwear.

"Does this mean that I have to stand?" Faith asked.

"Guess so." Jimmy said, grinning at Faith, holding an apple.

Faith sighed and rolled her eyes at Jimmy before grabbing the apple from Jimmy's hands. Once she got the apple, she took a medium sized bite out of it, and then handed it back to Jimmy whose mouth was wide open.

"What?" Faith asked, smiling innocently at Jimmy.

Jimmy stared at Faith for a few more minutes before shaking his head and biting into the apple. Brian and Rome laughed at this while Mary and Rachel Ann shook therr heads, muttering something under their breaths.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Hiro asked, Takashi.

"Well, I was thinking of probably taking her shopping in Downtown." Takashi replied.

Faith was about to argue, not wanting to, but then remembered that she was still in "disguise".

"Actually...I was wondering if I could borrow her for the day, get her to show us around Tokyo. That is...if you don't mind sir." Tej said, looking at Hiro.

Hiro looked at Takashi and Tej before looking back to Faith.

"Do you know your way around Tokyo?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, I've been here for like...4 or 5 days already. I think I should know my way around Tokyo." Faith said.

Hiro nodded his head before looking at Takashi and saying, "How about next time, Takashi? She hasn't seen her friends in a long time."

Faith immediately turned around and looked at Takashi, giving him the puppy dog eyes so he could say yes. Takashi deeply sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine..."Takashi managed to say before being cut off by Faith's cheers.

"YES!!" Faith said.

"...BUT! On one condition." Takashi negotiated.

Faith eyed Takashi wearily, not trusting what he was going to say next.

"You agree to let us come with you." Takashi said, pointing to himself and Han.

"Um...why?" Faith asked.

"Because I'm your cousin, and because I said so." Takashi said.

"She's your cousin too? I thought you only had one." Han suddenly asked.

Faith slightly jumped, startled by Han's sudden talkativeness. After hearing what Han said, Faith started to worry that her father might find out about her secret.She wasn't ready for telling him everything yet. She thought it was too soon to reveal her secret to her father.

"No...I have ALOT of cousins. Not just one. Don't you have many cousins?" Takashi asked, looking at Han.

Han just shrugged and leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. Faith deeply sighed under breath, feeling lucky that Han believed what Takashi had just told him. Dhe then looked at Takashi, waiting to see if he would say something else. When she noticed that he wasn't, she left the kitchen and went upstairs to go get her jacket. Hiro, and Mary excused themselves, saying that they had some business to take care of at the branch. He kissed Yuki and and Rachel Ann on their cheeks and asked Yuki to tell Faith that he left to go to work. When Faith went back downstairs, she saw that her father and Mary were already gone.

"Where's dad?" Faith asked, looking at Yuki and Yoji.

"He went to work. Said he had to take care of some business or something." Yuki replied.

Faith nodded her head and then looked at Tej and Takashi.

"So...are we gonna leave now?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Tej said, getting out of the stool.

Faith nodded her head and then looked at Takashi to see if he would follow. Takashi deeply sighed before following Faith and her new friends outside. They went to the garage to see about 5 cars parked inside. Yoji's Honda Civic, Yuki's new pale pink Ferrari, Rachel Ann's pink BMW z4, Hiro's Ford Expedition, and Mary's Mercedes Benz. Takashi looked at Yoji and Yuki before looking at Tej.

"How did you guys get here?" Takashi asked Tej.

"By car." Tej simply replied.

"Where?" Takashi asked, feeling slightly overprotective for no reason.

"They're outside, parked near the curbs. Why?" Tej asked, raising an eyebrow at Takashi.

Takashi was about to reply, but was cut off by Faith saying, "Ok...what's with the questions? Are you a cop or something?"

Takashi just shook his head and said, "No...I'm just...curious, to how they got here. That's all."

Faith rolled her eyes and said, "They're clean. They've never done anything bad in their life."

Faith had to bite her lip from smirking, knowing that it wasn't really true since they've done so much illegal stuff back in Miami. Faith then turned around slightly when she heard Tej chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Faith asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing...don't worry Baby Girl, it's alright. You don't have to protect us." Tej said, smiling at Faith.

Takashi was getting confused and was about to reply, but was cut off from a, "WAIT!"

Everyone turned around to see Rachel Ann running over to them. She stopped right in front of Han and winked at him before turning to Faith and Takashi.

"I was wondering...can I come with you? I mean...I'll be all ALONE...and...I don't want to be lonely." Rachel Ann said, trying to look innocent.

_'Who the hell is gonna believe that shit?!'_ Faith thought angrily.

"Sure, why not. I mean...you are Faith's sister." Takashi agreed.

"**STEP-SISTER**, we're not related by blood." Faith retorted, putting emphasis on step-sister.

"Ok...shall we?" Takashi asked, readly to leave.

Faith just rolled her eyes and left the garage, heading to where Tej and the others parked their cars.

_'Could this day get any worse?'_ Faith thought bitterly.

**End of chapter. I know the characters are kind of OOC, but, it's my fanfiction, right? Well, what did you think? Good, bad, so-so? Please R and R and leave some comments! Anyway, hoped you liked it, and please leave some constructive criticism. Also, if you want, I'm open to any suggestions and/or ideas that you could leave me that I could use for the next chapter. Or, you could email me some suggestions and ideas if you want to help me with the next chapter because I kind of need help with the next one. Thanks!**


	8. Soon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize. Anyway, here's chapter 6. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and homework and the holidays. Plus, I've been trying to come up with some ideas, which was hard since I had writer's block. Hopefully I made this chapter a good one.**

**So, chapter 6, enjoy!**

**RE-CAP  
**"**STEP-SISTER**, we're not related by blood." Faith retorted, putting emphasis on step-sister.  
"OK...shall we?" Takashi asked, ready to leave.  
Faith just rolled her eyes and left the garage, heading to where Tej and the others parked their cars.  
_'Could this day get any worse?'_ Faith thought bitterly.

**CHAPTER 6  
**Everyone followed Tej outside to see about 4 street cars. One was an Acura NSX that was Light Brown w/ a custom Louis Vuitton pattern, a Honda S2000 that was Pink with Japanese graphics, a Lime Gold Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII, and a Metallic Purple Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. Faith mentally and inwardly smirked upon seeing the cars, she loved these cars...but the others that didn't know her secret didn't need to know that. She inwardly smirked at Takashi and Han as they looked awe-strucked from seeing the cars, well, at least Takashi was anyway; then Faith slightly frowned when she saw Rachel Ann trying to flirt with her two "brothers", Brian and Rome.

"So...Brian...Roman. What brings you here in Tokyo?" Rachel asked, trying to look innocent.

_'Roman?'_ Faith thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...we kinda missed Baby Girl and thought we'd come and visit her...and live in Tokyo." Brian said.

Faith smiled when she saw the annoyed look on Rachel Ann's face after hearing that they were here for her instead of for Rachel Ann. She looked at Yuki and Yoji who were busy checking out the cars. She girlishly giggled when Yoji tripped the alarm system in Suki's car when he tried to trace the graphics.

'_Wait! Did I just...giggle...like Rachel Ann?! Oh kami, I'm starting to become like...**HER.**_' Faith thought to herself, surprised that she was starting to act preppy like her step-sister.

"Uh...oops...sorry about that." Yoji said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, slightly blushing.

"Don't worry, it's alright. It was just the alarm." Suki said, laughing at how Yoji's ears turned tomato red.

"So...how did you get the cars over here?" Yuki asked, admiring Brian's Evo.

"We know some people that helped us." Tej said, smiling at Yuki.

Yuki looked skeptic, but shrugged her shoulders instead and looked back at the cars. Faith smiled and walked over to Rome's Spyder, checking whether or not he added anything new to his car. After seeing that he didn't. she walked over to Brian's Evo, standing next to Yuki. She did the same with Brian's car, seeing that nothing changed. She thought that they would've done something new or added anything new to their cars by now.

"So...now what?" Faith asked, tilting her head sideways.

"DUH! Shopping!" Rachel Ann said enthusiastically, as if it was the most common thing to do.

"Oh...Of course. I knew that." Faith said, mumbling the last sentence to herself while forcing a smile.

Suki and Yuki giggled as they watched Faith try to act like her step-sister, attitude and all.

"Where to?" Takashi asked, looking at Rachel Ann and Faith.

"Beats me. Never been really excited shopping my whole life." Faith muttered under her breath.

"What?" Takashi asked, looking at Faith.

"I said...Roppongi Hills?" Faith asked, slightly blushing.

"YEAH! Let's go!" Rachel Ann said enthusiastically.

"...OK then. Sure, why not." Takashi said, looking at Rachel Ann and Faith with a weird look.

Suki and Yuki laughed at the helpless look in Faith's face. They walked over to Faith and hugged her, confusing everyone that was watching.

"What was that for?" Takashi asked.

"Oh...nothing. I just...missed my best friend. That's all." Suki said, mysteriously smiling at Takashi.

"While I...I just wanted to hug my sister. Is that a crime?" Yuki asked.

Takashi rose an eyebrow at this and shrugged, walking over to his car.

"Alright then, let's go." Takashi said.

"Wait? Who's gonna ride with who?" Yuki asked.

"I'll ride with Han!" Rachel yelled out quickly.

Han softly groaned and mumbled something in his native tongue, Korean. Faith, having learned many languages, understood him and softly giggled. Han looked up at Faith, who in turn, blushed and turned her head and looked the other way. Han rose an eyebrow at her and stared at her for a few moments before being pulled out of his reverie from his acquaintance/ friend/ ex-partner.

"That sound like a good idea! What do you say Han? Want to give Rachel Ann a ride?" Takashi teased, smirking at Han with a glint of amusement dancing around in his eyes.

Han glared at Takashi and deeply sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was about to retort, but was cut off by Yuki.

"ACTUALLY...why doesn't Faith ride with Han, and Rachel Ann with you, Takashi." Yuki suggested, smiling at Takashi.

Takashi in returned slightly frowned, not liking the idea of letting his cousin ride with his friend. Doubt spread across his face as he deeply thought about what to do. "I don't know...I really don't like the idea of allowing my cousin drive with Han."

"Oh come on! I'm 16 years old, Takashi. I'm old enough to take care of myself, thank you very much!" Faith replied haughtily, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

The tone in which she replied shocked both her and her friends. '_I can't believe I just acted like that!_' Faith thought.

"...Fine." Takashi gritted out, crossing his arms across his chest.

Faith nodded and gracefully walked over to Han with her hands clasped behind her back. She smiled at Han, who in return, quirked an eyebrow at her and silently lead her to his car. Faith's smile vanished upon realizing that she wasn't the same girl from 2 days ago. She was Faith, Takashi's cousin. A rich, spoiled, haughty, spoiled brat who thinks that she could always get what she wants because she's a "**Daddy's Girl**", which was true...almost. She WAS a daddy's girl, but she doesn't think that she could get whatever she wants and that she could get away with everything. Faith was startled when she heard her name being called out.

"Faith." Han plainly said.

Faith looked up at Han who was probably good 8 or 9 inches taller than her. "Uh...what?"

"You coming or are you just going to stand there?" Han asked, slightly irritated.

"Coming...I'm coming." Faith mumbled, feeling hurt from Han's attitude towards her, and not liking the fact that she had to pretend she was just like her sister, which obviously didn't help her situation.

Faith walked over to Han who led her to a black/white, 2008 Mazda MX-5 Miata. Faith's eyes widened in shock, surprised at Han's car. She slowly ran a hand across the hood, not noticing the inquiring look that Han was giving her.

"You like it?" Han asked all of a sudden, startling Faith.

"Um...yeah...it's...really beautiful and...shiny..." Faith mumbled.

Han just quirked an eyebrow and walked over to the left side of the car, opening it for Faith. Confused, Faith walked over to where Han was and saw that the driver's side was on the right. Faith climbed inside and waited for Han, mentally scolding herself for saying something stupid. '_Beautiful and shiny?! What the hell was I thinking...Wait...why do I even care?'_

Once he got in, Faith looked at Han with a confused and curious look.

"Why are you driving on the right side?" Faith asked.

"Makes it easier for me to drift." Han replied.

"You drift?" Faith asked, looking at Han in awe.

"Yeah...why?" Han asked, looking at Faith curiously.

"Nothing! I...I mean...it's nothing...I was just...curious. That's all." Faith said, trying to force her blush down.

"Uh-huh...so I see." Han said.

Faith slightly blushed and Han just shook his head as he inserted his key into the ignition, starting the car. Faith mentally groaned, really hating herself right now and wishing that she rode with Takashi instead of Han. It was obvious to her that Han really didn't like her that much.

_'This will be a FUN ride.'_ Faith thought sarcastically.

Faith deeply sighed as she looked out the window, checking out the scenery as Han drove them to Roppongi Hills. On the way there, Han secretly eyed Faith from the corner of his eye as he drove, silently checking her out. (**A/N: Not like...checking her out as if she was hot.**) Han thought that he had seen Faith somewhere before, but he really couldn't recall where.

"Have...have I seen you from somewhere?" Han suddenly asked, startling Faith.

"Uh...n-no...I don't think so." Faith stuttered.

Han eyed Faith skeptically and kept silent. Faith gently bit her bottom lip, hoping that Han wouldn't figure out who she was so soon.

"Were here." Han said.

Faith looked up, looking around the parking lot, seeing that they were. "Right...I...I knew that." Faith softly muttered.

"Hn." Han said.

Faith got out of the car and walked over to where Tej and the others were. She silently walked over to Suki who sympathetically smiled at her, knowing the reason for her silence. Faith gave a small smile and looked at Takashi who was talking to Tej and Brian. She wondered what they were talking about, hoping that it wasn't going to lead to a fight or anything dramatic. Takashi turned and looked at Faith, waving for her to come over. Faith walked over to the three men quietly, and deeply sighed upon her arrival.

"What?" Faith mumbled.

"What's with you? You seem...dead...no...different." Brian noted.

"Tired of acting like Rachel Ann?" Takashi asked.

"Maybe...I couldn't talk to Han about cars or something because I screwed it up by saying that I liked his car 'cause it was beautiful...and **SHINY**." Faith said, making a face when she said "shiny".

Brian snorted, causing Faith to glare at him. "Bite me." Faith mumbled angrily.

"Sorry, Baby Girl." Brian apologized.

Faith deeply sighed and shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the ground, scuffing the tip of her shoe on the ground. Brian slightly shook his head and shared a look with Tej. Takashi eyed his cousin worriedly.

"You ok?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Faith asked.

"Nothing...never mind. Look...what do you wanna do...I mean...what YOU...** really** wanna do." Takashi asked.

"Racing?" Faith suggested cutely.

"Hm...do you have a car?" Takashi asked.

Faith shrugged, not knowing where her cars were. "I don't know. I think...they're still in Miami at Tej's garage."

"They're?" Takashi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Faith rolled her eyes and said, "Yes...it's THEY'RE...I have more than one car."

"How many?" Takashi asked.

Faith blushed as she sheepishly scratched the back of her head, looking down and replying, "I...I don't know...I lost count after...um...10...I think."

Takashi's eyes widened in shock. "**AFTER** 10?! Damn!" Takashi exclaimed, shocked by the many numerous cars that his cousin had.

"Actually...you have twenty cars in total now...or was it 35...?" Brian stated.

"Damn..."Takashi mumbled in awe.

Faith nervously giggled and shot a small, innocent smile at her cousin. Takashi looked at Faith and shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Suki asked, walking up to them with everyone else following.

"Uh...we were...just...talking." Takashi said.

"Well? Are we gonna go inside or what? I'm getting impatient!" Rachel Ann said.

Faith rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherently under her breath.

"Yeah. Let's go." Takashi said.

They all followed him as they walked inside the mall. Soon, Rachel Ann took the lead and led them to all the stores that she fancied and the stores that seemed to catch her eyes and look "sorta interesting", as she said in her own words. After it's been about nearly two hours, Takashi thought that it was time to give everyone a break and rest up.

"Rachel Ann...Rachel Ann!" Takashi called out.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah? What' wrong?" Rachel Ann asked.

"Why don't we take a break? We all don't seem to have the same stamina as you do when it comes to shopping." Takashi suggested.

"Oh...ok." Rachel Ann agreed, slightly pouting her lips.

They all walked over to the food court and placed their bags (More like Rachel Ann's bags) underneath the tables. They all looked around the food court, trying to find what type of food was good. After finding the food they wanted, all of them, excluding Faith, stood up and went their separate ways, leaving Faith at the tables by herself...almost. Faith corssed her arms and placed them on the table, laying her head down ontop of her arms.

"What wrong?"

Faith jumped, startled, and turned her head to look at up at the speaker, Han.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"I believe I drove you here." Han said smartly.

Faith glared at Han and said, "You know what I mean."

"You look different...I don't know...you seem more different from your sister. I would've thought you would've been more estatic with the shopping like your sister." Han noted.

"STEP-sister. Like I said...we're not related...at least by blood anyway. Besides...just because I dress like a whore, and act like a bitch...it doesn't naturally mean that I am one...or that I'm just like Rachel Ann. I'm...different." Faith said hesitantly.

Han quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Oh...how so? How...different...are you from Rachel Ann?"

"Different...you what...just forget it." Faith stated, getting up out of her chair.

She walked past Han and headed for the McDonalds counter. Han stopped her by gently grabbing her elbow. This caused Faith to flinch. Notcing this, Han took note and decided that he should talk to her about that when he knows her more and knows alot more about her, if he so chooses to. Faith turned her head and glared at Han for touching her.

"Let go." Faith demanded.

Complying, Han released his hold on her, watching her walk over to the cashier to order her food. For some unknown and uncanny reason, she reminded him of the girl that he met at the races two days ago. Just like that girl, Faith intrigued him, intrigued him more than any girl that he has ever met. True to her word, Faith WAS different. He didn't know how and he didn't know why...but he will find out...he'll find out her secret real soon.

**End of chapter. **

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	9. Managing and Meeting the Mystery Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize. Anyway, here's chapter 7...ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and homework and the holidays. Plus, I've been trying to come up with some ideas, which was hard since I had writer's block. Hopefully I made this chapter a good one.**

**IMPORTANT:** ALSO...I know that in the story and summary that I said she was 16...but I sort of messed up on her age. She's supposed to be 18, and Han is supposed to be 24. Sorry for all the confusion...Thank you and that's all.

**So, chapter 7, enjoy!**

**RE-CAP  
**_He didn't know how and he didn't know why...but he will find out...he'll find out her secret real soon._

**CHAPTER 7**

"I hate you..." Faith muttered, glaring at a giggling and grinning Suki.

"Why?!" Suki asked, laughing, trying to look shocked and hurt.

"Hm...I don't know...maybe because of...**THIS**!" Faith replied, pointing to her current outfit.

Suki pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile as she looked at Faith's clothes...or lack of , anyway. Faith had on a bright pink bikini top w/ matching bottoms with a white, Hawaiian flower design; and white, open toe, strappy, heels, with a 3 in. heel. Yuki, who had suggested that Faith try it on, was on the leaning against the wall, on the floor, laughing her butt off, unaware of the heated glare that she was receiving from her sister.

"Do pray tell what is so funny, **_Onee-chan_**!" Faith asked angrily, putting emphasis on "_onee-chan_".

"You-you-you look **SO CUTE**!" Yuki said, giggling.

"Yeah! _Honto ne_ _Kawaii_!" Suki agreed, stifling a laugh.

"**Cute**? Cute...I look cute." Faith muttered.

Suki softly laughed and placed a hand on her hip as she stared amusedly at Faith. She was about to speak but kept quiet when she saw Han and Takashi walk in with the others. Faith softly groaned upon seeing their arrival and tried to hide but was pulled back by Yuki, who had a mischievous look gleaming in her eyes. Takashi stopped in his tracks as he stared at Faith disbelievingly. Han rose an eyebrow as he looked at Faith. Tej, Rome, Brian, and Rachel Ann were both shocked and angry, while Jimmy had a blank look on his face, but a happy and satisfied look in his eyes.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING**?!" Takashi, Brian, Rome, and Tej yelled angrily at the same time.

"A bikini?" Faith noted innocently, placing her hand on her hip.

"..." Takashi was silent and flabbergasted.

Suki and Yuki clamped their hands on their mouths, trying hard not to laugh. Faith glared at the two women and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Anta no koto dai kirai_!" Faith said in Japanese.

"Eh! _Doushite_? What did I do?" Suki asked.

"Not just you...also you Yuki." Faith said, reverting back to English.

"What? _Nani_? Why me? I didn't do anything!" Yuki defended.

"Yeah right. Look at what I'm wearing...whose idea was it to make me wear...**THIS**!" Faith asked angrily, pointing back to her current swimwear ouftit.

"Suki/Yuki!" Suki and Yuki said at the same time.

Faith glared at them and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hm...I would've thought that you would've been interested in these type of outfits." Han commented.

Faith internally flinched before turning around and regaining her compusure to look at Han.

"What's **THAT** supposed to mean?" Faith asked, trying to look and act haughty.

"Nothing...just thought that you liked wearing skimpy swim suits. That's all." Han said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

Faith opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with a good excuse or retort.

"You look like a fish doing that." Han said, smirking at her.

Faith just glared at Han and angrily walked away, heading back to the dressing room to change. Suki and Yuki looked at each other, giggling at the fight that occured between the two, secretly coming up with a plan to try and get them together.

"Brah...you shouldn't do that." Rome advised, looking at Han.

"Do what?" Han asked innocently, quirking an eyebrow.

"Push her buttons...she hits and smack people really hard...trust me. I know from experience." Jimmy answered.

"Hm..." Han muttered.

Faith came out of the dressing room a few minutes later in her regular clothes, with 2 black bikini's and a white bikini in her arms. Faith huffed and glared at Han as she walked past him, intentionally pushing and hurting his shoulder with her own. Han slightly frowned and placed his hand ontop of the abused area, watching Faith pull out a Platinum credit card from her back pocket to pay the cashier for the swimsuits. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the shiny, silver card in her sister's hands.

"What the hell!" Rachel Ann said to herself.

"What?" Takashi asked, looking at Rachel Ann.

"Why the hell does **SHE** have daddy's platinum card, and **I** don't?!" Rachel Ann asked angrily.

"Because daddy likes her more than you." Yuki simply stated, teasingly smiling at her little sister.

Rachel Ann glared at her older sister, muttering something incoherently under her breath. Faith soon came back after paying for everything, 1 small bag in her hand. She looked at everyone, signaling with her eyes if they were ready to leave. Suki smiled and walked over to Faith, placing her arm over Faith's shoulders. Suki grinned at Faith and they both left the store, everyone else following them from behind. They walked past a few stores, Suki noticing Faith's eyes catching the Hot Topic and Anchor Blue stores. Faith softly sighed as they walked past dozen of stores, her feet starting to hurt from wearing the cursed heels that Suki forced her into.

"Why don't we go home?" Faith suggested.

"Yeah...I am getting kinda tired." Yuki agreed.

"Alright...what about you guys?" Takashi asked.

"A'ight. I'm cool with that." Tej replied.

"YES, please yes!" Jimmy yelled, rubbing his sore legs.

"But...I don't want to." Rachel Ann replied, pouting her lips.

"We're all tired though. Plus...I have to go, gotta check on the garage to make sure nothing bad happened to it." Han said.

"Speaking of garage...what about you Tej? Brian and Rome? What about your garages?" Faith asked, looking at the three guys.

"Well...we're thinking of going...international. You know...Tej International...or something like that." Tej answered.

"Yeah...plus, we're thinking of merging our companies together...to avoid competition and drama." Brian said.

Faith mouthed an 'oh', and followed them to the parking lot. Faith thought of going back with Han but thought against it because of the awkwardness.

"I'll ride with you this time...if you're okay with that, that is." Faith said, looking at Takashi.

Takashi smirked and shook his head, opening and unlocking the doors, allowing Faith to enter the car. Takashi got in and shut the door, sticking the key into the ignition and starting the car. He backed out of the parking lot/driveway, and left the mall, everyone else following suit. During the drive home, Takashi looked at his melancholy cousin.

"Hey..." Takashi softly called out, grabbing Faith's attention.

"Huh? What?" Faith asked confusedly.

"You alright? You've been pretty silent the whole day." Takashi noted.

"It's nothing...just...I'm just tired." Faith answered.

"Of shopping?" Takashi asked.

"Of **EVERYTHING**...I'm tired of lying to my dad, to Han, acting like a total, bitchy, mini-me version of Rachel Ann. I...just want to be me. I want to be myself and be able to race and work on cars and...and..." Faith trailed off sadly.

"Don't worry...when the time comes, you'll tell your dad and I'm sure he'll understand. As for being yourself...that'll probably take some time. Just wait for a few weeks...or months. Soon, you'll be able to do everything you've always wanted to do...as YOURSELF." Takashi said.

Faith turned her head and smiled gratefully at Takashi. She was happy that her cousin understood her situation and that she had friends who cared about her and liked her for who she really was. She was both happy and sad that she had agreed to move to Tokyo. Happy for meeting Takashi, her uncle, and even Han. But sad because Han, and her father knew nothing about her secret. That she was an illegal, and sometimes legal, street racer, and that she loved fixing and building cars. She was a tomboy who loved to prove the fact that she could do anything a guy could do, but even better than them. She knew how to take care of herself thanks to Brian, Tej, Rome, and Jimmy; who had agreed to be her personal punching bag every now and then. She didn't know how she was going to survive living in Tokyo, but, she knew that as long as she had her friends and family, and even cars, she knew and believed that she could manage.

"_Arigato_, Takashi. Thank you so much...for understanding." Faith said, softly smiling at her cousin.

"No problem, Baby Girl...I got your back...and obviously so do all your other friends." Takashi replied.

Faith smirked, "So...you approve then?"

Takashi softly chuckled as he stopped right in front of Faith's house. "Yeah...I approve...but not Jimmy. I'm keeping an eye on him."

Faith softly laughed and hugged her cousin, unbuckling the seatbelt and getting out of the car with Takashi follwing. Everyone followed her to the front door and watched as Yoji unlocked the door, pushing it open. Everyone went inside, sitting on the numerous couches and chairs in the living room, watching tv.

"Alright...I gotta go. Get ready for the races at the parking lot. Rumour has it that some fool wants to take away the title AND the girl from Sean. Plus...I have to keep Sean cool and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like drive while he's pissed off. We all know what happens when you drive angrily." Han said, smirking at Takashi.

Takashi softly chuckled and smirked, "Yeah, you end up busting up your car and driving into poles and walls."

"Exactly." Han said, smirking.

"Bye!" Everyone cried out as Han left the living room.

Faith watched from the corner of her eye as she saw Han leave the house. She turned when she Rachel Ann stand up and bring all of her bags with her upstairs to her room.

"Where you going?" Takashi asked, looking at Rachel Ann.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and change. I wanna look really hot for Han when I go to the races tonight." Rachel Ann replied.

"Who says you're going?" Yoji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Me...whether you like it or not, I'm going...Tata!" Rachel Ann said, heading upstairs.

Faith rolled her eyes and softly scoffed, looking back at the t.v. Suki and Yuki looked at each other before looking at Faith. Faith, having felt that she was being watched, turned her head to look at them. She quirked an eyebrow at them, wondering what mischief they were up to. Seeing the sparkle in their eyes, Faith's eyes widen a bit, knowing exactly what they were thinking about.

"No...HELL NO!" Faith abruptly cried out as she stood up, startling Jimmy.

"Whoa! No what?" Jimmy asked, looking at Faith with frightened eyes.

"Oh please? _Onegai, Kai-chan_?" Suki begged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Takashi asked confusedly, looking between Faith and Suki.

"They wanna play dress up." Brian replied, staring amusedly at his "little sister".

"Like hell I'm gonna do that! No...no, no, no! There's no way!" Faith yelled angrily.

--

"_Anta no koto dai kirai..._" Faith softly muttered.

By some uncanny force, Suki and Yuki had managed to drag Faith to her bedroom and dress her up...against her own will of course.

"Have you SEEN what Rachel Ann's wearing?" Suki asked, staring in awe at Rachel's barely there outfit.

Rachel was barely covered, wearing a skimpy pink bikin top with matching bottoms, white fitted leather skirt that barely covered her ass; and white, thigh-high, lace up boots.

"True..." Faith agreed.

Suki smiled at Faith with a knowing look in her eyes. Faith softly sighed and looked down at her outfit. She had to agree, compared to her step-sister, she did look pretty decent. All she was wearing was a black, short-sleeved fitted short that stopped above her bellybutton, showing off most of her tattoo's; faded blue, fitted, flared jeans that had ripped knees with her favorite studded belt; thin, black, fingerless leather gloves; and black/white Converse hightops. The only visible skin were her arms and stomach and part of her knees, which weren't really much.

"See...now...where is Han?" Yuki muttered, looking around the parking lot for any signs or traces of the mysterious drifter.

"Right there." Faith said, pointing to a certain direction.

Suki and Yuki turned their heads to see Han leaning against a red Evo, a bag of Gushers in his hand, and a slightly fuming Sean. They smiled at each other, grabbing Faith's elbow and forcing her to follow them to Han and Sean. Han looked up from his bag of candy when he saw three girls walking up to him and Sean. Han immediately recognized the two girls on either side of the girl in the middle.

'_Suki and Yuki...wonder what they want...Wait? That girl...she looks familiar.' _Han thought to himself.

"Hi, Han." Suki and Yuki greeted at the same time.

Han nodded his head in recognition, looking at the girl in the middle with the unique hairstyle. The mysterious girl looked back at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes?" The girl said.

"Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before." Han said.

Han noticed the girl smirk, "You should...after all...I am the girl that saved your ass from that Mika chick."

Han smirked back at the girl, popping the last Gusher from his bag into his mouth. He threw the bag away into the trash can and pulled out a bag of Munchies from his jacket. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed the girl scoff and roll her eyes at him.

"What?" Han asked, popping a pretzel into his mouth.

"You must really love your munchies." The girl said.

Han chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, having no idea of what to say to the girl. Sean softly laughed and looked at the girl curiously. The girl turned her gaze from Han and directed it at Sean, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"Uh...we never got your name last time...so...what is it?" Sean asked.

Han looked up from his bag, also curious in finding out the mysterious girl's name. Han watched as the girl softly laugh and smirk at them. Han slightly furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering what was so funny to her.

"What's so funny?" Han asked.

"I'm sorry...I never DID tell you my name did I?" The girl said.

"No." Han said, shaking his head.

"Heh...my bad...My name...is Kai. Kai Namazaki."

**End of chapter. **

**Translation:  
**_Anta no koto dai kirai_!: I hate you!  
_doushite?_: Why/how come?  
_nani_: what?  
_Honte ne kawaii_: Totally cute/ really cute  
_Arigato_: Thank you  
_Onegai, Kai-chan?_: Please, Kai (Kai is her legal middle name)  
_onee-chan_: older sister

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	10. At the Races

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize. Anyway, here's chapter 7...ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and homework and the holidays. Plus, I've been trying to come up with some ideas, which was hard since I had writer's block. Hopefully I made this chapter a good one.**

**IMPORTANT:** ALSO...I know that in the story and summary that I said she was 16...but I sort of messed up on her age. She's supposed to be 18, and Han is supposed to be 24. Sorry for all the confusion...Thank you and that's all.  
P.S.: If you don't know who Kai is yet, it's Faith's secret identity.  
P.P.S: Sorry if some of the characters are OOC.

**So, chapter 8, enjoy!**

**RE-CAP  
**_"Heh...my bad...My name...is Kai. Kai Namazaki."_

**CHAPTER 8**

"Kai..." Han softly mumbled under his breath.

Kai smirked and nodded her head. "Yeah...Kai."

"Short for...Kairi?" Han asked, smirking amusedly when he noticed Kai flinch.

"...Yes...but I prefer Kai." Kai responded, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Han smirked and popped a Hot Cheeto into his mouth, softly crunching on the miniature snack. Kai glared at Han and stole the bag from Han's hands, slightly startling him.

"Hey! That's mine!" Han said.

Kai just smirked and popped a Hot Cheeto into her mouth, loudly crunching on it to tease Han. "I know that revenge is sweet...but, gee...who knew that it could be spicy also."

Han slightly glared at Kai, and all she could do was softly laugh and wink at him as she walked away. Han silently watched Kai walk away from him, and watched as she walked over to Takashi, munching on another Hot Cheeto with a Spicy Dorito added. He didn't know why, but his eyes didn't seem to function with his brain as he lowered his eyes and watched as her hips moved in a natural sway. Han slightly shook his head and looked up at Sean who was slightly chuckling and smirking at him. Han rose an eyebrow at this.

"What's so damn funny?" Han asked, slightly irritated by the fact that his food was stolen and that he was being teased.

"You." Sean simply answered, smirking at him.

"Nice to know that I, your **mentor** and **best friend**, serves you well as daily entertainment." Han muttered sarcastically, slightly glaring at the boy.

"Heh...now...where the hell is that asshole? He better not be anywhere near Neela...or..." Sean muttered angrily.

"Calm down...I don't see him anywhere right now. He probably even ain't here." Han assured.

"Loser...probably was afraid of losing, plus he probably got turned by Neela...serves him right." Sean said.

"Sheesh...jealous boyfriend much?" Yuki noted.

"...a little." Sean softly mumbled.

Yuki and Suki laughed softly at Sean before Suki looked away from Sean and smiled at what she saw. Yuki, noticing this, sent a questioning look at Suki, who in return, smiled and nodded towards the silent Han. Yuki turned her head and softly laughed at the oblivious Han. Sean also turned his head and smiled at the scene. Han, who was still oblivious to the stares that he was receiving from Yuki, Suki, and Sean, was silently watching a laughing and smiling Kai, standing next to Takashi.

"Hey Han." Sean called out, breaking Han out of his reverie.

Han blinked before turning his head to look at Sean. "What?"

"Why don't you just talk to her? You obviously seem to like her." Sean suggested.

"What? I can't like her...I barely even know her. I only know her name." Han replied.

"So? Talk to her. She doesn't bite...much..."Suki teased.

"Yeah. We know Kai...and...she's really open to meeting new people, unless you're giving her a bad attitude. Then...you don't want to know." Yuki added.

Han kept silent and turned his head to look back at Kai who was in deep conversation with Takashi and Neela. Han then looked back at Sean, Yuki, and Suki, who had knowing looks on their faces. Han softly sighed and slightly shook his head.

"...Sure. Why not?" Han agreed, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

The three laughed and cheered and urged Han to go up to Kai and talk to her. Han started to slowly walk over to Kai, leaving the three matchmakers alone. Once he was a little bit in range of Kai, he turned his head and slightly shook his head when the three moved their hands in attempt to make him move and talk to Kai.

"Hey, Han."

Han turned and saw that Takashi had just greeted him.

"Hey, Takashi. Neela...Kai." Han greeted.

"Hey!" Neela greeted happily.

Kai just quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Han, holding out Han's bag of Munchies. "Here...there's still more. I didn't eat it all."

Han took the bag from Kai and mumbled a "thanks", opening the bag to pop 3 pieces of spicy Chex pieces into his mouth. Kai just laughed and shook her head. Han looked at her, slightly confused.

"What?" Han asked.

"You REALLY love your munchies." Kai teased, smirking at Han.

"Heh...guess I do." Han said, popping 3 more pieces of Spicy Doritos into his mouth.

"So...this is starting to get **REALLY** boring now...I thought tonight was gonna be fun." Kai slightly pouted.

"Well, one of the competitors was supposed to be here cause Sean challenged them to a match for flirting with Neela. Haven't seen the dude all night." Han said.

"Are you kidding me? _Mou_!! _Watashi wa akita_!" Kai mumbled.

"Well, if we had another racer, everything would be a bit more exciting." Takashi said.

"Then we can find one." Kai said.

"We COULD...but even if we found a racer, I don't think Sean's up for racing anyone today, especially after being pissed off." Neela said.

"...Then...I'll do it." Kai suggested.

"I don't know...CAN you drift?" Takashi asked.

"...No...but I can learn?" Kai said.

"You CAN'T learn AND race at the same time! You'll make the same mistake Sean did." Takashi said.

"I'm not pissed off though. Besides, I can race." Kai said.

"You can RACE...but can you DRIFT?" Han asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kai.

"...Maybe...I never tried." Kai said.

"Not with my car you're not." Takashi immediately said.

"I never asked about your car! Besides, have you no faith in me?" Kai asked.

"Street racing...maybe. Drifting...hell no." Takashi said.

Faith glared at Takashi and slightly pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What about...my car?" Someone butted in.

Everyone turned around to see Jimmy, dangling a set of keys in front of Kai's face. Kai quirked an eyebrow at this as she took the keys from Jimmy.

"What car? I didn't see a car?" Kai said.

"That's cause I left it here." Jimmy smiled.

"...What is it?" Kai asked.

"Look. Over there." Jimmy said, pointing to where Sean, Yuki, and Suki were.

Kai's eyes slightly widened in surprise at the sight. In front of her was the beautiful, sleek silver Nissan Silvia ,with black tribal designs, that she and Tej worked on a few months back. She turned her head to Jimmy in shock and awe.

"THAT'S the car we fixed a few months ago...you sure about this?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Besides, you break it..." Jimmy started.

"I won't mind fixing it." Kai mumbled, walking over to the beautiful car.

She walked over to the right side, opened the door, and got in, relishing the moment. She softly sighed as she placed her hands on the steering wheel, slightly gripping it.

"Um...what's she doing?" Neela asked, watching as Kai ran her hand across and over the stick shift and emergency break.

"Getting a feel of the car. It's how Kai is. She believes that, after getting to know your car well, treating it well, and taking care of it, the car ends up becoming like you..." Jimmy said.

"It becomes part of you." Kai finished, getting out of the car.

Everyone looked at her, as she smiled at them. She quirked an eyebrow at them and smirked.

"What?" Kai asked.

"That sounded...poetic." Han commented.

"Heh, thanks." Kai said.

Then, a guy with short, spiky, bleached blonde hair and dark brown eyes sauntered over to them. He was smugly smirking at Kai as he stopped in front of her.

"Heard you were looking for someone to race. What about you and me?" The man said.

"And you are?" Kai asked.

"Ishiro, Yukio." Yukio said smugly.

"...Hi..." Kai replied, unamused.

"So then...shall we?" Yukio asked.

"I believe we shall." Kai smirked.

Han looked at Takashi with a knowing look, curious, but, surprisingly, also worried about what was about to go down.

----

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION**_:  
Watashi wa akita_: I'm bored

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	11. Races and Food

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize. Anyway, here's chapter 7...ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and homework, exams, etc,. Plus, I've been trying to come up with some ideas, which was hard since I had writer's block. Hopefully I made this chapter a good one.**

**Hope you loyal readers are still interested in my story! It's that damn writer's block! Y'all know what I'm talking about right?**

**IMPORTANT****: **ALSO...I know that in the story and summary that I said she was 16...but I sort of messed up on her age. She's supposed to be 18, and Han is supposed to be 24. Which makes Rachel, who's 2 years older than her, 20. Sorry for all the confusion...Thank you and that's all.  
P.S.: If you don't know who Kai is yet, it's Faith's secret identity.  
P.P.S: Sorry if some of the characters are OOC

****

**P.P.P.S.: **Some of you are confused, the mystery character, Kai, is Faith. Kai is Faith's LEGAL middle name, and the story on how she knows Tej and the gang, will be revealed in this chapter. How she knows Yuki and Yuji will also be revealed, although I thought it would've been obvious.

**So, chapter 9, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

Kai gripped the wheel tightly, eyeing the charcoal gray Honda Civic from her tinted windows. She slightly pursed her lips and looked ahead, turning her head when she see's Twinkie and Sean walk up to her car. She rolls down the window and see's Twinkie grinning and Sean smirking at her.

"How do ya feel?" Twinkie asks.

"Uh...a 60 second lesson would be REALLY helpful right now." Kai said.

"Ok...well, as you make a turn, you pull the E-brake and counter steer the direction and power over. And...I guess that should help you...I hope." Twinkie suggested.

"...Yeah...that's **REAL** helpful." Kai said.

Twinkie gave a small smile, shrugging.

"Anything else you wanna tell me before I start?" Kai asked, looking at the two.

"Uh...don't...break your...neck?" Sean added in.

"Yeah...REAL helpful." Kai said making a face at Sean, looking back to the front.

Twinkie just shook his head and bid Kai a good luck before scolding Sean as he dragged him away from the car.

Kai looked back in front of her, nerves starting to kick in. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She patiently and anxiously watched as a guy in a clean-cut, gray suit stood in between the two cars, pointing to the two girls on either side of him, waiting for them to give the signal. He turned and faced the crowd and the cars, a smirk playing on his lips before yelling out:

"GO!"

Kai's foot immediately slammed on the gas, causing her to lurch forward in her seat as she sped up, trying to move farther than her opponent, the cocky Yukio. Kai, who's mind wasn't in the right place at the moment, immediately turned the wheel, counter-steering as Twinkie told her to. But she was a little slow, causing her to slam the back bumper against the pillar. Kai cursed, turning the wheel clockwise, before counter-clockwise, trying to get back at speed and back into the race.

The slamming caused her to lose by a few seconds, and she barely started!

She shifted gears, and slammed her foot against the gas again, causing her to be head-to-head with Yukio. Seeing another turn, Kai eased her foot off the gas, pulled the E-brake, and counter-steered her direction, jerkily drifting, allowing herself to be ahead in the race. She drifted the length of the parking lot four times, 2 jerky and the other 2 not as smooth, yet not as sloppy as the other two. She took a deep breath upon realizing that she was nearing the top soon.

'_One more floor_.' Kai thought to herself.

Kai tried her best to focus on the race, repeating to herself that she could do it and that she'll win.

Once she saw the long turn, she took in a deep breath and repeated the same actions she did for the last four floors.

Kai felt her breath slowly come out of her as she drifted the whole length-finishing, and surprisingly, winning-her first drifting race.

At first, the crowd was silent, shocked at the feat that had just happened. Soon, they started roaring in excitement and cheering in joy when they saw Yukio come up a few seconds later. Kai has just won her first race upon arriving in Tokyo.

Kai slowly got out of the car, immediately being greeted by the astonished crowd. Kai just smiled and shook their hands, surprised and astonished herself. She slowly walks to the rear, checking out the damage she's done to her new car.

"Doesn't really look that bad. Just a small dent and a few scratches. You should've seen what Sean did to MY car on his first time."

Kai turned to see Han, smirking at her, while eating a large Dorito.

"Am I **EVER** gonna see you **with out** your Munchies?" Kai teasingly scoffed.

Han just smirked and shrugged, popping a few small spicy pretzels into his mouth. Kai just shook her head and turned to see Yukio angrily walk up to her. He angrily drops his car keys into her open palm, leaving as quickly as he came.

"Nice doing business with you." Kai replied teasingly.

"You were actually good." Takashi commented.

"Gee...nice to know how much faith you have in me." Kai replied sarcastically.

Takashi just laughed, stating how he was nervous at first, but knew that she could do it.

"Uh huh...right." Kai answered in disbelief

"Well...congratulations. You leaving again? 'Cause we're gonna end up having another party tonight at my place. You interested?" Han asked.

"Sure, why not. I got time. I'll just fix my car tomorrow." Kai replied shrugging her shoulders.

Han nodded his head, giving her the directions to his place before heading to his car.

Takashi looked at Kai, eyebrow quirked up, eyeing Kai weirdly.

"What?" Kai asked.

"...Nothing. Come on. Let's go." Takashi said, heading to his car.

Kai stared for a few seconds before shrugging and heading to the front of her slightly beat up car, opening the door and getting in. Starting the engine, Kai drove off, remembering the directions that Han gave her to his house.  
-----------

Kai sat on the couch, playing poker with Yoji, Tej, Rome, Brian, and Jimmy. Everyone else was just watching them with interest.

Although her face was blank, inside, she was smirking with happiness. She had a really good hand, and she highly doubted that the others had better hands than her.

She pushed ¥400 into the pot, that was currently ¥10,000.

Tej, Brian, and Yoji folded, while Rome called and Jimmy raised by ¥200. Kai quirked an eyebrow, calling his bet and raising it b ¥400.

Jimmy slightly paled, looking over his cards before pushing all of his money into the pot.

"All in." Jimmy confidently said.

This shocked Kai, and she let it show, causing Jimmy to smirk. Rome shook his head and folded, not wanting to bei involved in what was about to happen.

'_He thinks I have a bad hand...oh well. Might as well play along with it then_.' Kai thought.

Kai looks at Yoji who's shuffling the cards he folded a few minutes ago, shaking his head in disbelief. Kai purses her lip in mock-fear and thought before calling Jimmy's bet.

"All in."

Jimmy smirked, laying his cards, face up. His hand showing Four of a Kind.

Kai's jaw dropped, looking to Jimmy as if he had won. Kai softly cursed in Japanese before shaking her head in disbelief. She slowly got up out of her seat, slowly pacing the length of the table before stopping in front of it, taking a deep breath and letting it out. She laughs out loud though as she places her cards on the table, causing Jimmy to look startled.

"Royal Flush." Kai stated triumphantly.

"Wha-! B-B-B-but I thought...I thought...I thought..." Jimmy repeated over and over.

"I believe he's in shock." Han stated, amused.

"Yeah, well...it's his fault. Jimmy should know when to fold and when to check, especially when it comes to Kai in poker." Suki stated, smirking at the shocked Jimmy.

"Yeah...about that...how do you know all of this about her?" Sean asked, confused.

"Yeah, I agree. I was meaning to ask that, but I didn't know if I would come off as rude or not if I asked." Neela said.

Twinkie and Han agreed, all of them curious about each of their relationships.

Kai slightly stilled, feeling herself get slightly pale. She took in a deep breath before letting it out, acting as normal as she could before she answered.

"Well...me, Yuki, and Yoji are cousins. Faith too. Tej, Suki, Brian, Rome, and Jimmy are my best and closest friends, like family. We've known each other since I was 8, and they taught me how to fix a car back in Miami." Kai replied, hoping they bought the half-lie.

The truth...almost everything she said. The lie- Faith was **NOT** her cousin...Faith was **HER**. But...she didn't know if they needed to hear that right away.

'_I'll tell them when the time comes... maybe next year...or in a few months_.' Kai thought to herself.

"Oh...well...ok. That makes more sense." Sean said.

Han looked at Kai for a while, thinking that he was dreaming or interpreted wrong when it looked like Kai was nervous and hesitant about answering.

'_I wonder..._' Han thought to himself, suspicious.

Kai smiled and gathered all the card, shuffling them before giving two to Rome, Brian, Jimmy, and Tej. She then places three cards face down on the table before handing the rest of the cards to Suki, making her the dealer.

Kai grabs all of the money and neatly fixes it before shoving a few into her front right pocket, and the rest into her wallet in her back pocket, attached to a chain.

"Well...all of this excitement made me hungry. I'm gonna raid your fridge if you don't mind." Kai said to Han.

Han just shrugged, following Kai to the kitchen.

"You know...you could've just told me where it was instead of having to show me." Kai said, walking through the kitchen entrance.

"I was hungry and thirsty." Han simply replied.

Kai shook her head and stopped. She was slightly shocked and disgusted by the scene in front of her. Han intently watched Kai's actions before looking at the sight in front of him. Rachel and Yukio were full on making out out-nearly having sex- right on the fridge door. Han just shakes his head and coughs out loud to get the sexually charged, hormonal bangers attentions. Rachel was the first to pull away, immediately trying to straighten and fix her clothes upon seeing Han. Yukio looked dazed, eyes dark with lust, which was VERY evident with the bulge in his pants.

"Nice tent." Kai stated sarcastically.

Yukio looked down before looking back up, grinning at Kai before winking at her.

Kai scoffs and shakes her head in disgust as she rolls her eyes.

"H-Han! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I believe I live here." Han stated.

"No...I-I mean, here. In the kitchen. What are you doing here in the kitchen?" Rachel asked again.

"I believe I also own the kitchen. Plus...I'm hungry and thirsty." Han stated, staring at Rachel with a slight blank look.

Rachel gulped as she nervously laughed, backing away from the fridge.

Kai just rolles her eyes as she walks forward, pushing Yukio out of the way as she opened the fridge door, immediately grabbing the first thing that immediately caught her eyes: a Chicken _Kare age obento_ box. She smirks, grabbing the chicken and a bottle of C.C. Lemon. She grabs chopsticks and lemon juice, sitting on top of the counter. She opens the tray and pours a small amout of lemon juice over the chicken before pulling apart her chopsticks. She grabs one of the chickens with her chickens and pops it into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Han asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Eating...remember? You let me." Kai replied.

"I know...but why are you eating THAT." Han asked.

"Because I like Chicken _Kare age_...and I'm hungry." Kai replied, popping another chicken along with rice, into her mouth.

Han just shakes his head and sighs as he opens the fridge door, pulling out Asahi Beer and a 10-pack of Red Bean _Daifuku_ Buns.

Upon seeing her favorite dessert, Kai immediately snatches the dessert from Han's hands, jumping off the counter and running away as far as she could from Han and the kitchen. Han stood in his spot for a few seconds, shocked and amazed at what had just happened, standing on his spot, dumbfounded. He looked down at his semi-empty hands-only a beer in his hand, and air where his buns should've been. He then looked back up, amazed at the woman had just stolen his food that he about to eat.

'_Kuso_.'

----

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION_: _**

**_Kuso-damn_**

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	12. AN: IMPORTANT!

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize. Anyway, here's chapter 7...ENJOY!**

**OK! Hi! I recieved a few comments online AND offline, where a few readers said that they didn't like my story and/or chapter. SO...I'm hoping that you guys can give me comments and/or constructive criticism about what you liked AND what you DIDN'T like. It would be very helpful to know what you guys liked so I don't do anything drastic, like delete my story. I don't want to, but I need to know that you guys liked my story so I can keep on updating...but even if a few people say they don't like it, I think I will still update, because there are people who DO like my story. That's all. Thank you!**

**Gratefully, Black Aeon**


	13. Who Are You?

****

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and homework, exams, etc,. Plus, I've been trying to come up with some ideas, which was hard since I had writer's block. Hopefully I made this chapter a good one.**

**Hope you loyal readers are still interested in my story! It's that damn writer's block! Y'all know what I'm talking about right?**

**IMPORTANT****: **ALSO...I know that in the story and summary that I said she was 16...but I sort of messed up on her age. She's supposed to be 18, and Han is supposed to be 24. Which makes Rachel, who's 2 years older than her, 20. Sorry for all the confusion...Thank you and that's all.  
P.S.: If you don't know who Kai is yet, it's Faith's secret identity.  
P.P.S: Sorry if some of the characters are OOC

**P.P.P.S.: **Some of you are confused, the mystery character, Kai, is Faith. Kai is Faith's LEGAL middle name, and the story on how she knows Tej and the gang, will be revealed in this chapter. How she knows Yuki and Yuji will also be revealed, although I thought it would've been obvious.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Kai slightly grinned as she bit into the small, tasty dessert, savoring the flavor as she chewed it slowly before swallowing it. She softly sighed in content as she finished the _daifuku_ bun she filched from Han, licking off the flour off of her fingers, before wiping them onto her jeans.

She looked out at the view, she had to admit, it was really amazing. She was currently atop the roof of Han's house, staring at all the lights and buildings. Finding a place to hide, she immediately found this place, which she immediately took a liking to. Peaceful and secluded, from everyone else- a good place to think if one wanted to be alone.

Kai placed her hand on top of the package, grabbing another one- before realizing that it was missing.

"Looking for something?"

Kai immediately stood up and turned around, seeing Han holding the package of _daifuku_ buns in his hands, amusedly eyeing her with a quirked eyebrow. Kai opened her mouth and closed it a few times, trying to think of something to say.

"You look like a fish doing that." Han noted.

Kai stilled, remembering those words from a while back when they first met.

"Odd...that felt like deja vu for some reason..." Han said.

Han noticed Kai's reaction, finding it odd, and similar to someone else.

"So...you found me. Now what?" Kai asked over her shoulder, folding her arms as she leaned against the railing, looking at the buildings and such.

Han kept quiet for a few seconds, thinking of whether or not he should ask her what's been on his mind.

"Tell me...how do you know about this place?" Han finally asked.

"Huh? About Tokyo? Well...I was born here. That's how." Kai replied.

"No...I mean...about your cousins. How did you know that they were here?" Han asked again.

"Oh! I...I-uh...I came with Tej and the others. Why?" Kai asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Huh...never mind. Just asking." Han replied.

"Oh...ok." Kai replied, slightly confused.

Han walked up next to her, leaning against the railing also as he stared at view.

"I come up here alot. To be alone from everything else. It's a pretty good hiding spot and place for alone time." Han stated.

"Really?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, but, I got another secret place...well, it's SORT OF a secret place. It's the mountains, the one where drifters go to drift. Sometimes there aren't many people who drift for a few days...so I go there when I need to and when I have time." Han replied, looking at the lights reflecting off all of the buildings and there windows.

"Wow...why do you need to be alone? Why would you need to feel alone **at all**?" Kai asked, confused.

"A lot has happened to me last year. I'm sure you already know." Han said, glancing at Kai.

"Yeah..." Kai trailed off.

"Heh, well...all of this...I don't know...affected me somehow. After my near-death experience, I've felt...different. From everyone else...it was...confusing to say the least. I didn't understand why, so...I just went out by myself to places where no one could find me...so I could...think. Think about everything." Han replied.

"Wow...uh...why are you telling me all of this?" Kai asked.

"To be honest..I don't know." Han said, turning to face Kai.

Kai stilled as Han stood in front of her, face bent so that it was merely inches apart from her face. Kai took a small intake of breath, carefully eyeing and anticipating Han's next move.

"Um..." Kai trailed off nervously.

"I don't know what it is...but there's DEFINITELY something you're not saying. I might be wrong...but if I'm not...I WILL find out." Han muttered.

Kai immediately glared at Han, "There's NOTHING. Now...can you back off?"

"Hm...so angry and defensive..." Han muttered.

"Say's you." Kai muttered angrily.

Han contemplated for a few seconds before quickly pressing his lips against Kai's. His mouth was off of her lips as soon as it was on her lips. Kai stared at Han in shock before pulling out of her reverie and rasing her hand to either slap or punch Han. Han held Kai's wrist, smirking at her before dropping it and walking away, back into the bulding. Kai stood still as she watched Han calmly walk away from her. Kai felt her right eye twitch in annoyance.

"_Kuso_..._teme_..."

--------------

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Faith softly sighed as she laid down on the couch in nothing but denim capri's and a white short-sleeved fitted hoody shirt, watching t.v. She was lazily lounging on the couch, watching some t.v. show; she forgot the name because she wasn't even paying attention at all. She was too busy thinking about what had occured during the past 2 months that she's been here.

Her mind's been wandering ever since the confusing conversation she had with her dad two nights ago.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Faith was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She was STILL trying to get her mind off of what had happened 2 months ago._**

**_'2 months...has it really been that long?' Faith thought to herself._**

**_"Faith?"_**

**_Upon hearing her name being called, Faith looked up to see her dad, standing a few feet away from her. Closing her book, Faith slightly sat up, greeting her father._**

**_"Hey dad. What's wrong?" _**

**_"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Hiro replied._**

**_"Um...sure. Why not?" Faith replied, slightly confused._**

**_"Ok...so...how are you? How do you like Tokyo so far?" Hiro asked his daughter._**

**_"Um..I'm doing good...Tokyo? I love it here, and I'm really happy that we moved here." Faith replied honestly._**

**_"Ok...that's good. What about your uncle and cousin? How do you feel about them?" Hiro asked._**

**_"They're really nice, and I'm starting to know them more everytime I visit...I guess you could say I adore them enough to almost love them."_**

**_"Ok, final question...is there anything YOU would like to tell me? Anything at all?" Hiro asked, looking at Faith with a slightly worried and serious expression._**

**_Faith stilled as fear and worry gripped her heart. _**

**_Did her father know? Was she being too obvious with her secret identity? Or...did Mary and Rachel Ann find out and tell her father?_**

**_"No, I don't think so...why?" Faith lied, looking at her father with an innocent expression._**

**_"Oh...well...it's nothing. I just...I just thought that something was wrong. Oh, well. Never mind. Enjoy your book, I have to go finish some paper work." Hiro replied, standing up and kissing Faith on the forehead before heading off to his office._**

**_Faith sat on the couch, watching as her father left, causing her to be worried and confused at the same time._**

**_'Wonder why he asked me that question...?' Faith thought to herself._**

**_Softly sighing, Faith shook her head and went to her bedroom, where she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon, Faith started to feel tears form at the sides. She closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall._**

**_She had lied to her dad...AGAIN...She didn't know if she could handle it. She loves her dad so much, and she doesn't want to hurt him-but she doesn't know what will happen or how he'll handle the news of her TRUE identity. How she ISN'T "Daddy's Little Angel"._**

**_Faith laid herself on one side, softly crying. Before she knew it, she ended up crying herself to a dreamless, quiet sleep._**

**END FLASHBACK**

She was still confused by her dad's question. Yet, she knew, sooner or later the truth HAD to be revealed-whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey."

Faith looked up, slightly surprised to see the last person she'd thought would ever visit her.

"Han.."

Faith immediately stood up, slipping her feet into white, Van's slip-on's. She slightly wiped her hands on the thigh's of her jeans, her palms starting to feel sweaty.

"Um...what's up?" She asked.

Han shrugged, heading for the kitchen. Faith followed and sat on a stool, watching Han rummage through the fridge.

"Don't you have a kitchen...at HOME?" Faith asked.

Han looked up, and shrugged. Replying with, "It's not stocked up as much as your fridge".

Faith slightly frowned and deeply sighed, shaking her head.

"Whatever...uh...what do you want? Takashi's not here...and neither are my cousin's nor friends. What's your reason for coming here? I _HIGHLY_ doubt it's for Rachel Ann." Faith asked, slightly wary.

"Is it wrong to visit my friend's cousin?" Han asked, leaning against the counter.

"Um...yeah...especially if we don't know SQUAT about each other." Faith replied.

"You're Kai's cousin right?" Han asked.

Faith slightly stilled, fearing that this conversation would end up like the one she had with her father.

"Yeah...so what?" Faith asked.

"You guys...you guys are so ALIKE...like...twins...you even LOOK alike." Han replied.

"Yeah well...her mom and my mom are...WERE...twins." Faith muttered, looking at her fingers.

"Hm..."

"What?" Faith asked.

"Nothing...tell me something about yourself." Han asked.

"What is this? 21 Questions?" Faith asked, confused.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go with that." Han smirked.

Faith glared but complied.

"Fine...I'm 18 and I graduated high school in Miami. I was the...Senior and Junior Prom Queen, and head cheerleader for 3 years. I'm an honor roll student and...I love chocolate." Faith answered.

"That's nice...the chocolate part was sorta random." Han commented.

"Hey! You asked me to say something about myself! There you go!" Faith said.

"Hm..." Han hummed.

"Stop that! It's so...ANNOYING!" Faith replied angrily.

Han just smirked.

"And that smirk! You remind me SO MUCH of Takashi!" Faith growled.

"Wow...short-tempered much? You remind me of your cousin." Han noted.

"So what?" Faith asked.

"Nothing...just saying." Han replied.

"Look...if you don't believe me, then that's YOUR problem not mine." Faith said angrily.

"You're both so angry and defensive...it's so...similar." Han muttered, leaning forward until his face was inches away from Faith's.

Faith glared and opened her mouth, about to speak, but was cut off by Han's lips on her's.

Faith stilled, shocked and slightly angry. This was the SECOND time he had kissed her without her permission.

'_He's not a bad kisser though..._' Faith thought as she ended up kissing him back.

"AHEM."

Both Han and Faith pulled away, turning to see a smirking Takashi leaning against the kitchen entrance with his arms crossed against his chest, an amused expression on his face.

"Interesting...I never would have thought that you had a thing for my cousin, Han." Takashi said, walking over to them.

"I didn't know you cared...jealous?" Han asked, quirking an eyebrow as he leaned back against the kitchen wall.

"Of you? I don't think so...besides...I'm not really into guys...especially cocky, arrogant, Korean man-whore's." Takashi smirked.

"No offense taken to that, I'm not really a big fan of guys either...especially short-tempered, murderous Japanese killers." Han replied back, matching Takashi's smirk.

Faith rolled her eyes, muttering, "Men."

"So...what are you two up to?" Takashi asked.

"Nothing really...just talking." Han replied.

"Are you sure about that? It didn't look like that to me." Takashi replied.

"Hello! I'm right here!" Faith said angrily, feeling left out.

"I know." Both Takashi and Han replied at the same time, staring at each other.

Faith looked back and forth between the two males, shaking her head as she muttered something in Japanese under her breath.

"Ok...will you two _baka's_ quit staring at each other and explain to me why BOTH of you are here?" Faith asked.

"Visit." Han replied.

"I came to check up on you...I was starting to miss you." Takashi replied.

"You...miss me? I saw you last night...and YOU...visit? Me? I barely know you...no offense." Faith answered,

"None taken." Han replied.

"Then...what are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"I needed to know something...about you and your cousin, Kai." Han said, breaking eye contact with Takashi and directing his attention to her.

Faith was about to reply, but was cut off by Suki, Brian, Rome, and Tej coming.

'S_aved by my friends...thank Kami..._' Faith thought gratefully.

"HEY!! We're SO bored...do you guys wanna go to the races tonight?" Suki asked, grabbing a soda from the fridgerator.

Takashi looked at Han who nodded, and replied, "Yeah. Why not."

Han looked at Faith and asked, "What about you? You coming?"

"Um...sure...why not?" Faith replied, slightly nervous.

"Awesome!" Suki replied happily.

Han nodded his head and pushed himself off the kitchen wall, leaving.

"Where you going?" Faith couldn't help but ask.

"I'm gonna go back to the garage and let everyone know that we're gonna go to the races tonight." Han replied.

Faith nodded and watched as Han left. She turned and looked at the remaing occupants in the kitchen.

"What?" Faith asked.

"You KISSED him?!" Takashi yelled.

"You WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Hehe...oops?"

------

Faith sighed as she leaned against the hood of Brian's Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. She slowly looked around her surroundings, she could see that nothing has changed except for a few new cars that she itched to check. She just shook her head and tried to think of something else...like her outfit.

She looked down to see that Suki had brought her a few new wardrobe's, one which she is currently wearing: a white fitted tanktop with off-the-shoulder sleeves attached; tight, faded blue, low-rise skinny jeans that stop below the ankles; and pure white Converse hightops that stop below the calf over the jeans.

She looked up when she heard her name get called-it was Suki and Takashi.

"Hey Faith. How are you?" Suki asked.

"Nervous...I KNOW that hiding my real identity is wrong, but...I don't know how they'll handle me being...well...me." Faith replied.

"I can't blame you for feeling that way...although it IS your fault that this happened." Takashi commented.

Faith glared at her cousin, huffing as she replied, "Well...if YOU were in MY shoes, you'd feel the SAME way!"

"Ok, ok! Sheesh...I'm just saying." Takashi defended.

"Whatever..." Faith muttered, shaking her head.

"What are you gonna do then?" Suki asked.

"To be honest...I really don't know. Except...when the time comes...they WILL find out who I really am..." Faith replied.

"And who are you SUPPOSED to be?"

Faith, Suki, and Takashi turn to see none other than...

"Han."

* * *

**End of Chapter. **

**TRANSLATION_: _**

**_Kuso-damn  
teme-bastard  
baka's/baka-stupid/idiot  
Kami-God_**

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHA!!**

**...Ahem...**

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


	14. Knowledge is Pain, There's No Comfort

****

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own 2 Fast 2 Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else. I only own the characters that you don't recognize.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy with school and homework, exams, etc,. Plus, I've been trying to come up with some ideas, which was hard since I had writer's block. Hopefully I made this chapter a good one.**

**Hope you loyal readers are still interested in my story! It's that damn writer's block! Y'all know what I'm talking about right?**

**IMPORTANT****: **ALSO...I know that in the story and summary that I said she was 16...but I sort of messed up on her age. SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE 18, and HAN IS SUPPOSED TO BE 24. Which makes Rachel, who's 2 years older than her, 20. Sorry for all the confusion...Thank you and that's all.  
P.S.: If you don't know who Kai is yet, it's Faith's secret identity.  
P.P.S: Sorry if some of the characters are OOC

**P.P.P.S.: **Some of you are confused, the mystery character, Kai, is Faith. Kai is Faith's LEGAL middle name.

* * *

**Last Time on, "Better Life":**

**_"...I KNOW that hiding my real identity is wrong, but...I don't know how they'll handle me being...well...me." Faith replied. _**

**_"I can't blame you for feeling that way...although it IS your fault that this happened." Takashi commented._**

**_Faith glared at her cousin, huffing as she replied, "Well...if YOU were in MY shoes, you'd feel the SAME way!"_**

**_"Ok, ok! Sheesh...I'm just saying." Takashi defended._**

**_"Whatever..." Faith muttered, shaking her head._**

**_"What are you gonna do then?" Suki asked._**

**_"To be honest...I really don't know. Except...when the time comes...they WILL find out who I really am..." Faith replied._**

**_"And who are you SUPPOSED to be?"_**

**_Faith, Suki, and Takashi turn to see none other than..._**

**_"Han."_**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Wha-wha-what did you HEAR exactly?" Faith asked nervously, fear gripping her heart.

"Everything Faith...or Kai...or...whoever the hell you are." Han replied angrily.

"It's Faith...and Kai. Kai is my middle name." Faith mumbled.

"I can't believe it...I KNEW there was some reason why kissing you earlier felt like I was kissing Kai...it was because I was kissing the SAME person." Han replied.

"Look...I know this seems and looks wrong but..." Faith started.

"You're a liar, you know that? You had us all fooled...especially me. So...what were you gonna do? Play with us and then what?" Han asked angrily.

"Nothing! I swear! Look...I-I..." Faith stuttered.

"You what?" Han asked, glaring at Faith.

"It-It's complicated." Faith mumbled.

"Bullshit. Complicated my ass! You lied to us and then played us as damn fools! It's that simple...nothing complicated about that." Han spat out angrily.

"I swear! I didn't mean to lie to you! I didn't mean to do this on purpose!" Faith argued.

"You already did." Han growled.

"Han! Han, wait!" Faith cried out sadly.

Han shook his head and walked away, ignoring the cries from the rest of the gang, and Faith's melancholy and grievous cries.

Faith watched as Han walked away from her, sadness tightening around her chest. She looked down at her feet, trying to hide the tears that were slowly starting to form.

'_Why am I crying? Why does this hurt so much? It's not like I like or love him...do I?_'

Faith felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and bury her face in between the crook of Suki's neck. She softly sobbed, her shoulder's feeling heavier every minute she cried. Suki didn't know what to say, so she just let Faith cry as she gently rubbed small circles on Faith's back. She looked at Takashi who shook his head, also not knowing what to say to his distraught cousin.

'_Poor Faith_.' Suki thought.

Faith pulled away from Suki, rubbing and wiping her eyes dry. She softly sniffed before smiling at Suki and Takashi.

"I'm gonna go check on Brian. I think the race is about to start, heard he's going against an "expert" drifter from Osaka." Faith said.

Suki gave a small smile and nodded her head, watching Faith walk away from her and head off to find Brian. She turned to look at Takashi, who was currently deeply sighing.

"What do you think is gonna happen?" Suki asked.

"To be honest...I really don't know...I just hope it isn't bad." Takashi replied.

Suki nodded her head, before shaking her head out of sympathy for her best friend.

Although the night was still young, it was completely ruined for two people-one who was hurt and distraught, the other feeling betrayed and confused.

----------

-**2 Days Later-**

"Dad...I need to tell you something..."

Fuji, Hiro looked up from his paperwork, taking off his glasses and placing them on top of the glass table in the living room. He looked at his duahgter and patiently waited for her confession.

Yumi and Yoji were sitting on the couch, where they were watching t.v., until their little sister came in. The both knew what was going to happen, they supported her 100 percent all the way. They were both feeling nervous and smypathy for their little sister. Although they knew that their father needed to know the truth, they were also worried about what their father was going to say and how he was going to feel about Faith's confession.

"Dad...I-I need to tell you the truth...the truth about-" Faith was cut off.

"Sweetie! Can I have some money? Me and Rachel Ann are going to go shopping, and we're a little low on cash." Mary Ann asked, looking at Hiro with puppy dog eyes.

"Not now, Mary Ann. Faith's about to tell me something." Hiro dismissed.

Mary Ann pouted while Rachel Ann rolled her eyes and glared.

"I'm sorry...go ahead? You said you wanted to tell me the truth about something. What is it, sweetie?" Hiro asked, worried and concern in his eyes.

"I needed to tell you the truth a-about....a-about...about Mary Ann and Rachel Ann...they've been lying to you since the beginng. They're gold diggers dad! They only love you for your money!" Faith cried out, changing the subject out of fear.

"What?! She's lying! Don't believe her!" Mary Ann yelled defensively.

"How do you know this? Don't lie to me Faith. This isn't funny." Hiro replied sternly.

"I swear! I overheard Mary Ann one day, she was talking to the lawyer, asking about your will and asking if she could see and borrow it for a few days...she...she said that she wanted to see if she and Rachel were gonna get anything ig you died..." Faith replied honestly.

"Is this true?" Hiro grounded out, looking at Mary Ann and Rachel Ann angrily.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...her...HER! She lied to you also! She's not who you think she is! Did you know, that every night she leaves with her gangster cousin, she goes with him to those damned races! She races illegally and earns money illegally! So you can't put and blame all of your anger on me!" Mary Ann yelled, changing the blame.

"That's right! Daddy's Little Angel isn't such an angel after all." Rachel Ann sneered, smirking at Faith.

"You bitch!" Faith yelled angrily, lunging for Rachel Ann.

Hiro stopped her and grabbed her by the arms and made sure that she was facing him.

"Are they telling the truth Faith? Are they?...ANSWER ME!" Hiro yelled angrily.

Tears slowly formed at the corners of Faith's eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

_SLAP_!

Everyone in the room was quiet-shocked and surprised.

Yumi and Yoji stared at their little sister, whose head had never moved and stayed in the position it was currently in after the slap.

"I adopted you...took you into my family and treated you like my own...I gave you food, clothing, shelter, and an education...and THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?! I want you out of this house by tomorrow morning!" Hiro yelled angrily.

Faith jerked her head back up, glaring at her father.

"I can do you one better...I can get out of this house in less than an hour!" Faith yelled.

With that, she pushed herself away from her father and ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door and locking. She ignored the cries and banging from her brother and sister as she grabbed all of her clothes and tried to neatly stuff them into her suitcase and two duffel bags. She grabbed all of her shoes and angrily stuffed them into the free empty space of her suitcase before slamming it shut and zipping it closed. She closed her duffel bags and walked over to her closet, she grabbed her bag and gently, yet angrily, stuffed her laptop into it, along with her iPOD and chargers.

She then grabbed all the boxes she brought with her and stuffed everything else into it. Taping up all of the boxes, she grabbed her black Sidekick LX and started dialing a number.

She tapped her foot as she waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Suki here, how may I assist you?" Suki's voice rang in a sing-song voice.

Despite herself, Faith couldn't help but laugh.

"Suki?" Faith called out.

"Faith! Hey! What's up?" Suki asked.

"I need you to bring the truck and pick me up...please...I need to get out of here...please!" Faith cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What? Faith? What's wrong? What happened?!" Suki asked worriedly.

"Please! Just pick me up!" Faith cried.

"O-ok...wait. I'll be there in a few minutes. Hold on." Suki replied hesitantly.

Faith immediately ended the call and stuffed her phone into her back pocked. She grabbed her bag and put it on, then placed one of her duffel bags and tied it to the top of the suitcase where the handle was. She grabbed all of her stuff and unlocked the door, revealing two stressed out siblings.

"Faith! What are you doing?! Please don't do this!" Yumi pleaded.

"Get my boxes and help me get out of here." Faith ordered, voice devoid of any emotion.

Yoji complied, realizing that Faith wasn't going to listen him. Yumi stared in shock before she helped out also. They walked down the stairs and walked out the door, where a black Dodge Ram truck was waiting for them outside.

"Faith!" Suki cried, running over to Faith.

"I have two more boxes in my room, can you get it? Please?" Faith asked.

Suki was confused, but ran into the house anyway. Faith walked over to the truck and placed all of her stuff inside the pick-up part. Suki came back down with Yoji behind her, slowly walking over to Faith and the truck. They both placed the boxes into the truck and looked at Faith with worry.

Faith turned and looked at Yumi and Yoji, she softly sniffed before she ran over to them and hugged them.

"Please don't do this..." Yumi pleaded, tightening her hold on her little sister.

"I can't stay here...everyone hates me..." Faith whispered.

"WE don't hate you!" Yoji argued, trying to fight back his tears and be strong for his little sister.

"That's cause you guys already knew and didn't care...it's best if dad doesn't know that you were involved in my secrets." Faith whispered, pulling away from her siblings.

She smiled and walked to the front and climbed into the truck.

Suki looked back at Yoji and Yumi, giving a small reassuiring smile.

"Don't worry...we'll take care of her. We took care of her before, we can take care of her now. We'll call you guys when we get back to our house. Is that ok?" Suki asked, feeling sympathy for the two siblings.

They nodded their head, and Suki smiled and nodded her head. She turned and headed to the driver's seat, opening the door and climbing in. Suki started the engine and revved the engine a few times before driving off, leaving the two siblings alone, standing at the curb. Suki turned her head to look at Faith who had fallen asleep, head leaning against the window. Suki just softly sighed and shook her head, feeling sad and pity for Faith. She looked back up and made a right, driving to the rest of the gang's mini-like "mansion".

As they were driving, it started to rain down on them-a symbol of Faith's pain and grief.

Tonight, there was no happy ending for Faith or for anyone else. Tonight was the night where everyone who ever loved anyone felt pain and hurt, betrayal and confusion, and most of all, loss; loss of faith, trust, family...and love...

* * *

**Sad Ending...no...I'm not done...YET!...I think...**

**I might add a few more chapters before I think of whether or not I should do a sequel. What do YOU think?**

**Comments/Ideas/Concerns/Feedback?**

**End of Chapter. **

**TRANSLATION_: _**

**_Kuso-damn  
teme-bastard  
baka's/baka-stupid/idiot  
Kami-God_**

**CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHA!!**

**...Ahem...**

**Hopefully this was a really good chapter. I tried my best, and all I can do is just wait for you to read this and leave reviews. So...thanks for reading this and please R and R! Thanks!**


End file.
